KATTUN KouKou Romance
by cloudytruth33
Summary: its in the title. with special appearances from other Johnny's ent. Kat-tun are in high school and go through a lot to get the girls they want
1. Chapter 1

After finishing 6th form and only getting 5 a-levels between three of them. This would be almost completely failing in there exams and somehow making up for it slightly in the coursework Abbi was still determind that she would move to Japan and go to school there so she would later be able to teach. She had never discussed moving away with her parents, so on her last day of school she decided that she would be brave and tell them that day. She would have to find a way to persuade her parents to let her leave but she was sure today was the day she would tell her parents she wanted to move.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to do it without a little push, so even though it hd nothing to do with them she decided to drag her friends along for a bit of moral support. Though her friends weren't the type to give moral support more like laugh at her attempts to persuade her parents.

Abbi was an unusual person to say the least, she was outgoing and loud all the time. She never knew when to stop talking in uncomfortable situations. Abbi had always wanted to teach originally it had been maths but when she was introduced to the Japanese language and culture by Nikita she immediantly swithed what she wanted to teach. So her new goal was to teach English in a Japanese school.

You would never believe if you met Abbi that she was the normal one of her friends. She had a very close relationship with her two best friends. First there was Lia, though at first glance she seemed like a quiet person as soon as you began to speak with her you could tell she was hardly ever a quiet person. Lia had a great passion for design and often made her own clothes, if Lia started talking about this subject she would go really deep into depth and you couldn't begin to think of telling her to be quiet. This is when her true character came out. Though she did like the Japanese culture she was nowhere near as obsessed as Abbi was and got frustrated alot when Abbi and Nikita started to talk about things she didn't understand.

Nikita was the third of the trio that were always together. Though Nikita's personaltiy was completely the opposite of either Abbi's or Lia's. She always seemed to have an aura around her it being 'don't piss me off or i will punch you' but Abbi and Lia had got use to that over the years they had known Nikita knowing she wasn't always in that mood. Her obsession for Japan was alot longer running than Abbi's since she was the person to introduce Abbi to the Japanese side of the world.

The three arrived at Abbi's house, Abbi was very reluctant to enter the house and tried escaping. Nikita and Lia both took an arm and dragged her backwards upto the front door. Lia knocked loudly. Abbi gave her an evil scowel she now knew she couldn't run away.

"Girls" Kim Malrose (Abbi's mum) answered the door confused at why they were struggling with Abbi on the door step. The girls were always around each others houses so Kim was use to having them just showing up out of the blue and at all hours. Kim stepped out of the way allowing the three to enter the house. Nikita and Lia took a seat on the sofa getting a front row seat to the action. Abbi stood in the middle of the room Kim looked at her wierdly "Abbi why are you acting so twitchy today?"

"Is Dad home?" Abbi walked into the backroom, then re-entered 10minutes later her Dad in tow. "I have something to discuss with both of you".

"Are you pregnant because if you are you can't..." Kim was cut off mid sentence.

All three girls in unisen "NO".

"It's nothing like that it's a good thing, probably, I want to move out" Abbi was so nervous almost shaking. Her parents didn't say anything they were both waiting for something more exciting.

"Well, obviously you are going to move out, you have been saving for two years did you not think we would notice, now we just have to find a place suitable for you" Kim wasn't at all surprised Abbi wanted to leave home.

"I've already found a place the rent is cheap the lease is for two years, here's the information" Abbi handed her mum a couple sheets of paper, she backed away and sat between Nikita and Lia.

"Abbi this is in Japan, what's the meaning of this?" Kim threw the papers on the floor.

Abbi gave a weak smile "this is where I want to live".

"How can you expect me to let you move halfway around the world, by yourself, you have to be kidding me, Abbi" Kim was angry where as her Dad just left the rrom.

"Mum, I'm sensible. I wont be alone Nikita is going with me to Japan, this is a once in a lifetime chance" these words just fell from Abbi's mouth with her thinking what she was sating.

"WHAT?" Nikita was shocked her mouth fell open. Nikita turned to Abbi who looked desperate "I mean you weren't suppose to say anything before I spoke to my Mum" Nikita knew what Abbi wanted her to cover from the panicked look on her face and the strong grip she had on Nikita's arm.

"So both of you are going to live in Japan" Kim was trying to get her head around it "Nikita once you've talked with you Mum, tell her to call me I want to see what she thinks about all this" Kim was very displeased, though she knew if Abbi was with Nikita she would be quite safe, yet she was still worried about them moving halfway around the world.

"We're going to see Nikita's mum now, because we need to sign the lease by tomorrow evening" Abbi swiftly wanted to get out of her house and come up with a plan.

"Bye" Nikita and Lia said in unisen, quickly following Abbi out of the house. They got out of the street without anyone saying a word then Nikita's outburst ruined the silence "Ugh! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know it just came out, what are 'we' going to do" Abbi sped up slightly knowing Nikita was angry for dragging her into this and that Nikita would lash out sometimes when she's angry.

"We there's no 'we' this is your problem, I may have covered for you but that's it" Nikita was so annoyed with Abbi. She couldn't believe Abbi had got her involved.

Lia could hardly control her laughter. She knew that this was Abbi's dream and Nikita was the only one that didn't have any plans after leaving school so that's why Abbi had decided to rely on her. Else she would have used Lia but Kim already knew Lia had a great oppurtunity as a design company and would be moving to London.

"Ok, but at least help me come up with a plan and let me stay at your's tonight, I don't want to deal with my Mum when I get home" Abbi laughed nervously. She felt disheartened she had to come up with a good plan in such a short amount of time.

"Fine, I'll help you come up with an idea. So many demands. Sure you can stay, Lia are you staying aswell?" Nikita sighed, it had turned into a very eventful day.

"Sure, I'll call home when we get to yours, oh and by the way were about to miss the last bus for the next hour and I am not walking to yours" Lia had always been the most reasonable out of the three "run" Lia pointed out their bus about to pull away from the stop.

While sat relaxing at Nikita's house Abbi was deep in thought trying to come up with the best plan imaginable, she smiled to herself as she thought of it "I'm going toilet" Abbi announced pushing Lia's legs off of hers.

"Bring me a drink" Nikita asked just before Abbi left the room stopping her in her tracks.

"Why am i getting you a drink, it's your house" Abbi didn't see much logic in Nikita's thought pattern "Lia do you want something while I'm up" not needing an actual answer Abbi asked to be polite.

Abbi didn't actually need the toilet, she just knew that Kim (Nikita's mum) was in the kitchen straightening her hair and she was a big part in Abbi's plan "Kim can i ask you something?"

"Sure Abbi, is there something wrong?" Kim had always been the Mum they could talk freely with, she was the most leniant Mum.

"Nothing's wrong, I wanted to ask if you would let Nikita move to Japan with me, it's just my Mum wont let me go alone and I accidently told her that Nikita was going with me and now I don't know how to get out of it and this is a once in a lifetime chance" Abbi was almost in tears she was at breaking point. She never thought she would get to Japan the way things were headed.

"Abbi, Abbi calm down, it's not up to me if Nikita wants to move it's up to her. I'm not going to stand in her way so go talk to her and try to convince her to go with you" Kim was very understanding, she didn't really mind if Nikita wanted to move out. It wouldn't be a bad thing it would give Nikita the independence she need.

"Thank you" Abbi hugged Kim and happily walked back into the living room.

"Took you long enough, wait where are our drinks?" Lia asked "Let me guess you forgot so I should get them myself" Lia sighed and heaved herself off the sofa and dissapeared out of the room.

"Move to Japan with me" Abbi blurted out without any thought anywhere else. She needed her best friend to get her out of trouble that she was in and she knew they would have a great time living together, they spent practically 24/7 together anyways.

"I thought you'd never ask" Nikita smiled cheekily.

"I know it's alot to ask but.." Abbi almost jumped on Nikita "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, we are moving to Japan" Nikita waited before she became excited until she knew Abbi had let it sink in.

"We're moving to Japan" Abbi shouted jumping on the sofa. "YAY".

"Why are you screaming" Lia entered the living room, she placed the drinks on the floor "what did I miss?" Lia was totally lost.

"I'm moving to Japan with Abbi, isn't that great" Nikita was excited knowing that it was actually going to happen.

Lia's smile washed from her face "your both leaving, I thought at least one of you would be close" Lia turned pale.

"Wait I never thought..." Abbi started but was interrupted by Lia's outburst of laughter leaving Abbi confused "What?"

"Can't keep a straight face at a time like this too bad, I am so happy for you I know how much you wanted this" Lia hugged Abbi "Nikita I'm gonna miss your sarcasm" Nikita joined the hug. "Why are we crying, this is a happy occasion we've all got something to look forward too now" Lia didn't want to be sad although her best friends were leaving.

"Nikita we only have two weeks, that's when we have to move in, I have to get you to co-sign the lease, there's so much to do" Abbi had gone into panic mode thinking how she was meant to get everything done in just two weeks.

"It's fine just relax for tonight and start worrying in the morning. I'll get my Mum to call yours so they can talk" Nikita was calm, she had over heard Abbi talking to her Mum so she knew that she would be fine with it and would help then in anyway possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later. The day before Nikita and Abbi had to leave for Japan. They were in London already, staying with Lia in her small apartment where she was living for her job. Everything was packed and already on it's way to Japan, so they didn't have anything to worry about. With no luggage they just had to get up in the morning and leave.

"Let's go shopping, we can't sit around here all day" Lia suggested since they had nothing better to do and she wanted to spend her first pay cheque.

"We have no money" Nikita sighed knowing all there money was going to be needed when they got to Japan.

"Should we just have a proper British meal and a drink to say good-bye" Lia knew this would be just as fun as shopping but she was slightly dissapointed that she didn't get to spend her hard earned money with her friends.

"Sounds like a plan" Abbi agreed "what should we watch?" Abbi turned un the t.v. "Ooh you have disney channel let's put that on".

"No not again, pleade put something good on" Nikita said reaching for the remote "we're not watching childrens t.v. again".

As the girls settled in for the night it became more and more obvious that they were leaving in the morning. The girls fell asleep on top of each other. When they woke up they did not realise the time.

"Shit" Nikita said focusing on her phone "We only have forty minutes to get to the airport" Nikita got straight out of bed which Lia found strange since Nikita hated to wake up.

"How did we over sleep, your going to be late what time is your check-in?" Lia was more worried than Abbi who was not even awake yet.  
>"ABBI" the girls screamed quickly gathering the few things they did have with them.<p>

"Check in claose at ten forty, it takes fifteen mitutes to get there, which means we have fifteen to get ready, can you order a taxi for ten fifteen please Lia" Nikita worried that they would not make check in if they didn't hurry. Nikita pulled Abbi up off the floor and put clean clothes in her arms "get dressed now".

It was 10:12 and they still werent ready though they were dressed Abbi had lost her favourite necklace. "I'm not leaving without it".

"Taxi is here we have to go now, Abbi I will send your necklace to you, let's just get you there so I have somewhere to send it" Lia started to push Abbi out of the door as she saw Nikita start to become impatient. "Have you got everything apart from your necklace?" Lia didn't want to be searching for things once they had gone.

Lia travalled with them to the airport for a last good-bye. The three stood before the doors of the departure lounge, they all hugged good-bye. They didn't know how long it would be before they would see each other again.

"We're crying again" Nikita pointed out since she hated people seeing her weak side. "I'm so glad I'm not wearing any make-up yet" the three laughed.

"We have to go through now" Abbi said.

"Ok bye-bye" Lia said not letting go.

"Bye" Abbi didn't want a long good-bye. She headed towards departures.

"Bye, good luck with your job" Nikita joined Abbi they waved good-bye.

"We love you Lia" Nikita and Abbi shouted in unisen as they left sight.

That was it they were headed for a independant adventure and there was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally arriving at there new home at three in the morning. Abbi just wanted to sleep, but there was one thing she didn't account for.

"_Nikita I never bought a futon, let me sleep on yours with you_" Abbi spoke as she saw Nikita laying out a double futon in the living room, they had decided to sleep in the same room until they felt comfortable in their new home.

"_Sure, I'm still very awake, I think I'm going to take a look around a bit and get some drinks from the 24hr market for the morning have a good sleep_" Nikita made sure the door was locked behind her because Abbi was almost dead asleep while she was still talking.

Nikita wandered the streets, she loved being awake during the night when noone was around she could just walk and be free. It didn't take her long to find what she needed in the market but was having trouble with the pricing.

After she had finished her shopping she still didn't want to go back home yet. While walking she came across an open cafe she decided to stop in and have a coffee before she would return home.

"Welcome, what can I get you" the place was empty with only two members of staff.

"Coffee please" Nikita wanted to seem polite.

"You speak very good Japanese, but your obviously not from around her are you?" the older lady talked from behind the counter.

"Ah, yes me and my friend just moved in up the road, we've been learning the language for two years" Nikita didn't mind having a conversation as it was keeping her awake.

"Here you are" the girl put the coffee down on the table "enjoy".

"Sakura you can leave now if you want" the older lady said looking at the clock.

"Thank you manager, are you going to wait for Koki to get home before you shut for the night?" Sakura asked picking up her belongings.

"Yes, hopefully that delinquent son of mine will be home soon, night" the older lady waved good-bye to Sakura. The lady came and sat opposite of Nikita and introduced herself "Hello I'm Tanaka Inoue, welcome to Japan, if you ever need anything just ask" she smiled.

"I'm Nikita Ellis, it's nice to meet you and if you ever need a different night worker I'm free" Nikita smiled not wanting to seem cheeky. But she saw a job opportunity and they needed the money at the moment "What was that about your son earlier if you don't mind my asking?"

"He seems to come home later and later these days, I get worried about him alot he is always in trouble at school" Inoue didn't seem at all reluctant to talk about her family "and if you leave your number I will keep you in mind for a job".

"Really, thank you, and I've put my Mum in the position your in, I use to stay out all night and yet she still trusted me enough to let me move half way around the world, at least you know he will come home" Nikita didn't know why she was talking to the woman he just met, but she felt somewhat comfortable here.

"I do trust him and yet he continues to make me worry, anyways it four thirty am why are you still out?" Inoue was curious at why this young girl was telling her not to worry and yet she was still out late at night.

"We only moved in about two hours ago but i wasn't tired so i decided to take a walk, I should probably go now" Nikita said yawning. Nikita stood to exit "Thank you bye-bye" Nikita bowed.

"Hold on it's raining take this" Inoue handed her an umbrella "return it anytime" Inoue bowed.

Abbi woke up at eight am. She had slept on the plane for a while so five hours was enough sleep. She came across a note Nikita had left her:

Got back at 5 wake me at 10 Nikitaxx. P.S your wearing your necklace idiot.

Abbi decided to take a look around unlike Nikita she rather go out in daylight she felt safer this way especially since she didn't know her way around yet. Abbi kept going around in circles once she finally had got some bearing she came across a school, she decided to take a look around since there was an open day, she wanted to see the difference between an English and Japanese school.

When Abbi returned home she jumped on Nikita "Ugh" Nikita moaned.

"_I found a great way for us to earn money without having to work_" Abbi was extremely happy, she thought this would be a really good idea.

"_Really how?_" Nikita was now fully awake at the mention of money.

"_This way we earn money and neither of us will have to work because of our situation, so I signed us both up_" Abbi was thinking this may not be the best way to tell Nikita.

"_Abbi what is it?_" Nikita had a bad feeling about this, Abbi didn't always have good ideas.

"_I enrolled us both in a local school_" Abbi swiftly got up trying to escape.

Nikita grabbed her leg "_SCHOOL, what have you done? Abbi school seriously what were you thinking_" Nikita hated school and the thought of going back was terrifying.

"_It's only until April_" Abbi said like it was suppose to convince Nikita.

"_It's July, get me out of this_" Nikita stood up heading for the kitchen.

"_I can't I signed a contract we both start thursday_" Abbi laughed awkwardly "_but it's ok you don't have to do maths, English or sports_" Abbi tried to make it seem as good as possible.

"_Do I have to wear a uniform_" Nikita said through gritted teeth.

"_Yes but your allowed to accessorize as much as we want as long as it still looks like a uniform_" Abbi knew now that Nikita was very unhappy with her decision.

"_Anyway how do we get paid for going to school?_" Nikita didn't see how they were going to earn money this way.

"_Here read_" Abbi handed over thick documents.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday.

"_I never thought I would be going back to school_" Nikita moaned as they walked up to the school's gates.

"_There's one thing I didn't tell you_" Abbi said avoiding Nikita's sharp eyes. "_The school was only recently opened up to female students so we are some of the first girls to enter, plus we're in the bottom class because we can't write Kanji_".

"_I hate you_" Nikita said plainly walking through the gates.

"_I know_" Abbi answered "_Do you feel like we're being watched?_"

"_Yes, Abbi we're the only two British students, plus we're girls and our skirts are short, we're also new so yes we stand out, idiot, let's go get this over with_" Nikita said sighing as she headed for the fornt doors.

Abbi jogged to keep up "_that's true, and I like my skirt this length, did you dye yours? That way_" Abbi pointed down the hall now walking ahead. "_This one_".

"Ah, new girls this way" and old man waved them over. Abbi mouthed to the Nikita '_the Principal_'. "This is your home room teacher, if you have any problems consult him off you go" the Principal left.

"Follow me and keep up. I'm assuming you havent been told much about your classmates, this should be interesting, when I call you come in and introduce yourselves" the short well dressed man with glasses entered the noisy room, leaving Nikita and Abbi outside they exchanged worrying glances.

"We have two new students today, there our first female students treat them well" Nishiida-sensei hadn't finished talking before there was a roar of cheers and wolf whistling noises making Nikita laugh. "Settle down boys, girls enter".

Abbi seemed reluctant, so Nikita lifted her head and entered the classroom knowing Abbi wouldn't want to introduce herself last she swiftly followed.

"I'm Abbi Malrose, 18 from England please take care of me" Abbi kept nervously smiling. Abbi bowed to be polite.

"I'm Nikita" Nikita nodded and headed to the back of the room where there were empty seats.

"Where is she going" Nishiida-sensei whispered to Abbi. Then asked out loud "is that all you have to say?"

"To sit down, she really doesn't care for introductions" Abbi smiled following Nikita to the back of the room. She sat in the seat in front of Nikita, who was sat at the very back of the class next to the window.

"You can't just sit where you like, those seats are taken" Nishiida-sensei sounded nervous.

"Really because it doesn't seem like there is anyone sat here right now, so guess what they've lost their seats and if they have a problem I'll deal with it" Nikita smiled bitterly. She didn't want to be at school and it was just a seat to her which was the only one with a decent view.

"Your first lesson is Maths. Nikita at least stay for the first lesson" Nishiida-sensei got to the door as other students entered "your late again".

Everybody started to whisper their eyes souly on the eight boys that entered. Abbi looked at Nikita nervously who just smiled. Abbi whispered "_this can't end well_" to herself.

The one who seemed to be the leader though he was average height and shaved head walked straight towards Nikita. He banged his fist on her desk aggresively, it made Abbi jump and the rest of the class look away not knowing what he would do.

"Move" the guy simply said.

Nikita looked up and smiled at him "no" she said calmly.

There was a loud gasp from the rest of the_ c_lassroom noone had ever seen someone stand up to the guy.

"What?" he leaned over Nikita.

"Are you deaf aswell as stupid I said no" Nikit_a _figured if she could get into a fight she would be expelled at least for a little while.

"This could be interesting" he turned and said to his friends "move the quiet one" he nodded towards Abbi.

"I'm going to move now, _they scare me_" Abbi said mixing her languages. She got up and one of the smaller guy's showed her to an empty seat.

"Your friend seems to have the right idea, it would be smart if you followed her" another taller guy spoke, he seemed as if he was pleading with Nikita.

"Too bad I'm not easily scared like Abbi" Nikita was now annoyed this person wouldn't go away "I'm Nikita and you are?"

"Koki, I think we're going to get on well" there was another loud gasp as Koki sat in the seat Abbi had moved from. His name sounded somewhat familiar to Nikita.

The rest of the guys sat down accordingly, seeming of their ranking of their group. Nikita and Abbi exchanged glances and shrugged.

Abbi wrote a note the best she could using the words and not Kanji. She passed it to the guy sat behind her: 'Does this type of thing happen often? I'm Abbi by the way'.

A few minutes later she recieved a note back: 'I'm Daiki. Not often only if someone crosses Koki or one of the two sat beside him'.

Abbi now understood what Nishiida-sensei had meant by delinquents: 'Why did he let Nikita stay sat there?'

This time it took Daiki longer to reply because he had to think about it: 'I actually don't know he would never usually let it go, something must be different today'.

A neatly dressed woman entered the room "take your seats, oh your already sat down, I hear we have two new students, the one who is not taking part stand up and explain why" she placed her papers on the desk.

Nikita stood scraping her chair across the floor "that would be me" Nikita stayed standing but didn't want to give an explanation.

"Explain" the woman said sternly.

"I passed maths three years ago, I'm not starting again" Nikita yawned sitting back down thinking that was a pretty good explanation.

"Three years you must have forgotten things by now?" the teacher questioned.

"Even if I have I'm not getting anything from this lesson so it's pointless" Nikita sighed she knew school was going to be a hassle and so far it was living up to her expectations.

The teacher gave up arguing with Nikita and began her lesson though not alot of students were paying attention. Abbi decided she wanted to reply to Daiki since the teacher didn't seem to be paying much attention: 'So why do you continue to follow them if they continuously get into trouble' Abbi was curious.

Daiki smiled at the note: 'I was in some trouble a while back, they saved me and it's been like this ever since, so how come you do maths and your friend doesn't' Daiki didn't mind exchanging notes with Abbi, new people didn't appraoch the eight often so new conversationg was nice.

Abbi was happy that she had made a friend so quickly: 'Oh, I understand now, she hates maths she has always tried getting away from the lesson' Abbi tried to hide the fact she was passing notes.

When she attracted some unwanted attention. As she handed the note back to Daiki when Yamapi's hand reached across and took the note from her.

Abbi's eyes widened she didn't know what would happen if they were caught passing notes she was still quite scared of these guys.

"Yamapi put it back" Koki disturbed the whole class with his out burst. Yamapi quickly put the note on Daiki's desk. The teacher turned around to see what the commotion was about.

"All of you will stay behind, you will not disturb my class without consequences" she seemed frustrated not only she had the worst class to teach she also had two new distractions.

After the lesson ended the other students quickly left. Students from other classes started to gather outside the two new students were going to get alot of attention. This was the biggest thing to happen since the school became co-ed.

"I don't know what was going on earlier and I don't want to, this is your warning if you interrupt my future lessons you will be punished" the woman didn't speak long she seemed fed up.

"Same as every lesson then?" Junnosuke pointed out the obvious. The teacher left shaking her head.

Abbi walked across the classroom to Nikita "_I'm still scared of these people, I don't want to walk to the toilet alone_" Abbi hinted for Nikita to go with her.

"_Why be scared pissing people off is so much fun, yes I'll go with you_" Nikita answered in English then said to Koki "Don't you dare take my seat" as she stood up.

By the end of the day Nikita and Abbi were somewhat fitting in with the group which was a surprise for all of them. Though Abbi was really bad at names and was avoiding having to use names. Abbi laughed at the note Nikita handed her with there names on and where they were sat. Abbi kept saying there nicknames in her head 'Daiki, YamaPi, Inoo, Masaki, Yamamoto, Kame, Junno and Koki'.

Abbi and Daiki had exchanged numbers. Though by the time Abbi had left Daiki would think she was an idiot for the following reason.

"Stand bow, class dismissed" the final teacher of the day spoke and left the classroom.

Nikita who had done no wrok all day had nothing to put away so she walked straight over to Abbi who was still clearing her desk "Let's go" Nikita headed for the door.

"Ah, wait i forgot something" Abbi revisited her desk quickly accidently walking into it her desk "Ow, Sorry" she apologized to the desk. As she realised what she had done she quickly picked up her phone and turned to the door where Nikita stood sniggering, Abbi did not raise her head until she got safely away from the classroom.

"So we apologize to tables now, I'll remember that in future" Nikita said sarcastically still sniggering.

"I hope noone saw it" Abbi said knowing that there was no chance people didn't see it.

"No such luck" Nikita said still unable to stop laughing.

"_And i was having such a good day, everything was normal and now people will think I'm weird anyways school wasn't that bad_" Abbi wanted to get off the subject of her and the table.

"_Change the subject all you like it will come back to the table one day, I suppose there were a few perks to school that Daiki has a gorgeous smile_" Nikita wanted to see what Abbi's reaction would be since she could tell Abbi was really getting along with him. Nikita wanted to test if Abbi would get jealous.

"_That's good that you like school_" Abbi was suddenly depressed she couldn't believe what she was hearing "_Um, Daiki really? Because... no don't worry_".

"_Oh my, you think I'm serious, ew no, it's so obvious that you like him and it's only been one day_" Nikita was going to drag it out for a little while but she saw how depressed Abbi was and couldn't do that to her friend.

"_Is it really that fun to mess with me?_" Abbi said walking on in front of Nikita.

"_Well yes wait, why are you stopping?_" Nikita walked to Abbi who was confused.

"_There's a box on the doorstep, are you expecting a delivary_" Abbi was very weary of the weird box.

"_I don't even know our address, how could I order something_" Nikita and Abbi cautiously walked towards the box. Nikita looked around suspiciously "_ABBI, you idiot_".

"_What?_" Abbi turned to where Nikita was pointing.

"_This isn't our house_" Nikita walked away from the dumbfounded Abbi who took one more look around before following Nikita.

"_My day keeps getting worse, I'm going for a bath_" Abbi closed the bathroom door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ring Ring Ring. Nikita answered the house phone. "Hello".

"_It's Lia, speak English_" Lia sounded annoyed.

"_Why are you calling? How did you get this number?_" Nikita was very confused by this call.

"_I'm coming to Japan in three weeks. I need a place to stay for a few weeks and I thought of you_" Lia asked cheekily.

"_You can stay with us, you don't even have to ask, but can we keep this from Abbi this could be fun_" Nikita was always looking for new ways to mess with Abbi.

"_Sure I don't mind not telling her but how does that work?_" Lia was intrigued.

"_I just want her pissed off that she didn't know your coming_" Nikita knew Abbi would want to know Lia was coming, since Abbi was homesick.

"_I suppose that could work, I will text you the details of my visit later, I have to hang up now this call is costing me a fortune and at least tell Abbi I called_" Lia was tired since it was already late night.

"_Ok i will and see you soon bye_" Nikita waited for Lia to hang up the phone, she didn't like to hang up first.

"_Bye_" Lia hung up.

Beep, Beep, Beep. Nikita sighed as she picked up Abbi's phone, seeing the caller i.d. was Daiki she decided to answer.

"Hello" Nikita answered trying to sound like Abbi.

"Abbi" Daiki sounded excited "I was wandering if you wanted to..." Daiki was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Nikita" Abbi shouted "Get off my phone" Abbi pushed Nikita off her seat pulling her phone away. "Hi, sorry about that" Abbi sounded frustrated.

"Hi, it's Daiki, is this a bad time" Daiki's voice was wary he didn't completely understand what was going on.

"No, not at all, Nikita decided to answer my phone" Abbi didn't want to put Daiki off.

"You two are always together" Daiki didn't know they were living together "I was just wandering if you wanted to do something just the two of us sometime" he didn't want to seem to eager.

"You have no idea, though I'm surprised your not with the guys more, and that would be great" Abbi's face lit up, though she didn't want to sound to excited over the phone.

"I have to go now but we will arrange something tomorrow bye" Daiki could hear some of the guys coming back to get him since he was walking slowly.

"Ok, bye-bye" Abbi hung up the phone "Yay, yay, yay" she grabbed Nikita's shoulders "_he asked me out_".

"_And there's you who would've missed the call and yet you were so angry at I answered_" Nikita sighed sarcastically "_Let's go shopping_".

"_Two minutes_" Abbi said walking into her room "_And thanks for answering my phone, I guess_".

As the two walked down the road Abbi looked puzzled "_what's with that face you look constipated_" Nikita said shaking her head.

"_Isn't the shop the other way_" Abbi pointing since there was a fork in the road "_and why do you have an umbrella_" it had been a sunny day so she didn't understand.

"_The road rejoins at the other end and I borrowed this the other day while you were sleeping, I thought I would return it since we're heading this way_" Nikita said slowly as if Abbi were stupid. "_Stop wait here_" Nikita said heading into the cafe she visited earlier that week.

"Welcome" two boys said from behind the counter.

"Ah Nikita welcome" Inoue looked up from one of the booths "take a seat".

"I'm just here to return your umbrella" Nikita said politely.

"I'll be right there" Inoue turned to the boys behind the counter "boy's there are table's to clear no wonder she doesn't want to eat here" Inoue raised her eyebrows they nodded to show they were listening. Inoue joined Nikita who was uncomfortably stood by the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't return it sooner, it's been a bit of a hectic week, but thank you for lending it to me" Nikita bowed handing over the umbrella.

"Do you still want that job?" Inoue asked taking the umbrella.

"Yes if there's one going?" Nikita didn't expect a job offer, she hadn't thought Inoue took her seriously.

"Come back tonight at eleven, its a five hour shift the pay is pretty good and we'll discuss other shifts later" Inoue smiled "it will be good having a woman working for me again since Sakura quit" she was interrupted.

"I'm home" Koki's familiar voice rang behind Nikita.

"Why am I being lifted" Abbi shouted when Junno and Yamapi carried her through the door.

"Let her down" Inoue said sternly looking at the boys "Apologize".

"Sorry Abbi" they said quietly taking a seat.

"Thank you" Abbi said sincerely to Inoue grabbing on to Nikita's arm "_can we leave now and do you see why I'm scared of them?_"

"_We're going_" Nikita replied "thank-you Inoue, I will speak to you tonight" she smile and walked out with Abbi. She turned and cheekily smiled in Koki's direction.

"Inoue what did Nikita mean by speak to you tonight" Kame asked.

"She works here starting tonight, anyway how do you boys know her?" Inoue didn't know Nikita had enrolled in school.

"Her and the other one joined our class today" Kame said surprised that Nikita would be working there.

"Nikita, she's going to be working here, why do you want to cause my stress Mum" Koki rolled his eyes thinking having Nikita around would cause him problems.

"Cause you stress, I have five sons and I run my own business, you can handle a little stress" Inoue always had an answer when it came to her sons.

Daiki slipped out so he could see if Abbi was alright, he could barely see the girls turning at the end of the street. "Abbi wait" he shouted starting to lightly jog down the road.

"Did you hear someone say Abbi" Nikita turned and saw Daiki running after them "Abbi" Nikita pointed as Daiki reached them.

"Daiki, why?" Abbi was confused.

"Can we talk alone" Daiki said watching Abbi then glanced at Nikita.

"So much hassle, Abbi give me money and the list" Nikita would do Abbi's shopping until she got there. Abbi didn't trust Nikita with the money they needed for neccessities.

"Don't buy anything useless and by that I mean shoes" Abbi handed her the things she needed quickly. Nikita walked away shaking her head.

"I'm sorry about Junno and Yamapi they mean well but they don't always get it right" Daiki didn't know what to say now that he was face to face with Abbi, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I never expected to be lifted though" Abbi stopped talking because she heard noises coming from behind her she turned. Abbi's eyes focused on the long line of 12 guys and a female being dragged behind them "Nikita" she stepped towards them.

"Abbi, no" Daiki caught hold of her wrist "get the others from the shop".

Abbi could see the fear in Daiki's eyes "ok" she started to run.

"All alone in our terrirtory, this girl tried to fight back" One of the guys shouted pulling Nikita forward.

"I'm not alone I have her for back up, and this is not your territory" Daiki wanted to seem unafraid but their hadn't been a terrirtory fight for years and for now he was alone.

"Well she seem to has a lot of bite in her, not for long" the other guy said now only 10ft from Daiki.

Koki and the other's appeared behind Daiki "You think you really have a fighting chance now" Koki's voice was threatening.

"Twelve on eight hardly seems fair, if you..." the other guy was interrupted.

"Are you actually going to fight or just sit around talking about it, if not will you let go of my hair" Nikita was pissed off knowing she couldn'e take them all she had given up to begin with, she felt as if she was being used as a shield.

The guy pushed her to the ground. Nikita stood up and took a place in the line with the rest of the guys. Abbi watched from afar, hiding behind a bin, since she was not the fighting type. Both sides stared sizing up the competition.

Then they ran at each other fists drawn ready for a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday.

"_Nikita get up we need to go_" Abbi said walking into Nikita's room early "_Here coffee_".

"_Why are you cheerful every morning_?" Nikita sat up taking the coffee from Abbi.

"_I actually sleep for more than four hours every night_" Abbi said sitting beside Nikita "_How are you wounds?_"

"_Getting better they don't hurt now_" Nikita said. She had gotten bruised ribs from the fight on Thursday and a few other smaller cuts and bruises which were pretty much impossible to see "_How's your arm_?"

Abbi had got dragged into the fight before Daiki could protect her, she sprained her wrist "_It's fine, any way get dressed we already missed Friday since we slept all day, let's go" _Abbi cheerily got up dragging the covers away from Nikita.

Nikita threw her pillow at Abbi as she closed the door "_Ugh_!" Twenty minutes later Nikita finally reached the kitchen "_Abbi it's only half seven why am I up already_?" she asked bitterly to Abbi who was sat on the floor laughing.

"_I thought it would take me longer to wake you up so I came in early_" Abbi couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"_So have you talked to Daiki since then_" Nikita asked.

"_No and I still don't believe you made him give me a piggy back home, have you heard from any of them_?" Abbi looked up curious to see if she had heard from Koki.

"_Yea, Yamamoto and Junno both text me to see how we were doing_" Nikita knew Abbi was looking for information "_Oh and Junno said he would introduce us to the two othe grils in our year_".

"_It will be good to meet some people that won't get us in to fights on the first day of knowing them_" Abbi said sourly.

"_That was more my fault than theirs, Daiki and Kame did their best to protect you after you were dragged out of your hiding place_" Nikita said as she checked her phone she suddenly realised it was monday "_We were meant to call home yesterday_".

"_I'm gonna blame you, call home tonight we have to leave now_" Abbi said gesturing to the time.

"_Fine I need new shoes_" Nikita said looking at her stacks of shoes.

"_No you own so many already_" Abbi shook her head knowing she didn't have money for new shoes.

At school they were late so they expected to be told off. Nikita sighed thinking she would have to move seats. The two slowly entered the classroom.

"You're late" An unfamiliar voice to the two said "Your not who I was expecting, who are you?"

"We started Thursday, your a teacher shouldn't you know that at least" Nikita said walking to her seat. Abbi went to hers.

"Maru you should read your MEMO's" Junno laughed.

Abbi and Nikita mouthed "Maru" to eachother they thought students weren't meant to be close with teachers.

"That's just Nakamaru-sensei, he's the school doctor, he's also Yamamoto's uncle so we don't really see him as a teacher" Junno explained.

"Where are the others?" Abbi asked Daiki, as she looked around, Yamapi was reading manga under his desk, Masaki was asleep on the edge of his desk and there was Junno who seemed very lively for early in the morning.

"Most likely late or skipping on the roof" Daiki answered smiling at her.

"Stop talking this is serious" Maru said lightly.

"Maru what is so important?" Junno rolled his eyes.

"Is my hair starting to thin?" Maru said holding a spoon up to see his reflection.

The whole class groaned. "What the hell" Daiki shouted.

"How is that important?" Yamapi said looking up from his book.

"Shouldn't you just tell him what he want's to hear" Abbi said looking at Daiki. She averted her eyes when she remembered that Daiki had lightly kissed her on Thursday and she felt embarrassed.

"What that yes his hair is thinning" Junno said loudly.

"Hey what is this pick on the teacher day" Maru said walking to the back of the class.

"You've obviously never been to a school in England every day is pick on the teacher day" Abbi said getting Maru's attention.

"Really, so the teacher's just play along" Maru was intrigued.

"Most teachers will laugh and play along others would get really angry if you interrupt their lessons" Abbi said shifting in her seat as Maru leaned over the desk.

"Why don't I believe that?" Maru asked leaning closer to Abbi who looked at him freightened.

"Back off" Daiki slammed his fist on his desk which made Abbi jump. Maru laughed and turned around. Abbi smiled wearily at Daiki.

"So Junnosuke, where is my lovely nephew today?" Maru said sitting in Yamamoto's seat.

"He should be here soon" Junno said watching the clock "class is over" he said as the bell rang.

Two girls who were laughing walked into the classroom, one sat behind Yamapi, the other stood hugging Junno from behind.

"Tomo" Junno pulled the girl around so she was sitting on his lap.

"So why are we here?" Tomo asked.

"This is Nikita and Abbi, remember I was telling you about the new girls and thought you would get along well" Junno pointed to Nikita and Abbi but never took his eyes off of Tomo.

"I don't remember that, but sure we can talk" Tomo looked at Nikita who was sat in Koki's seat "Jomei let's go you two are free to join us" Tomo stood up leaning over Junno as he kissed her forehead.

Abbi stood up embarrassed she couldn't look at Daiki. She stood next to Jomei in the door. Daiki looked sad Abbi was avoiding him. Junno held Tomo's hand wanting her to stay with him. She turned and whispered in his ear, he release her. She joined Jomei and Abbi at the door.

"_Nikita please come quickly_" Abbi said loudly.

Nikita sighed but quickly crossed the room to join them.

"As you may have noticed there aren't many girls, other than us there's only three girls" Jomei thought she would give some insight into the school.

"The other's aren't as nice as us though" Tomo joked.

"Everyone seems to avoid guy's in our class, how come you two are so close with them?" Abbi was extremely curious.

"That's a very long boring story, let me try and shorten it, the christmas festival, Tomo, Kame and Yamapi were locked in a room for 3hours and they came out the best of friends, so we sort of just mixed in from then" Jomei yawned at the end of her story. Abbi and Jomei walked ahead making small talk.

Where as Tomo and Nikita walked slightly slower. Tomo was slightly shorter than Nikita she didn't have dark hair like most of the students "So you must be pretty brave to sit in Koki's seat".

"Why he's not that scary" Nikita smiled trying to act nice.

"You obviously haven't seen him in a fight" Tomo didn't know about what had happened Thursday.

"Junno didn't tell you?" Nikita smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Tomo stood in the doorway of the home-ec room where some of the school's girls sat and took refuge away from the rowdyness of the boys.

"I don't want to get Junno into trouble" Nikita joined Abbi and Jomei where they were sat. Nikita knew she had annoyed Tomo by saying this but didn't really care.

"Nikita this is Ueda Tatsuya, Tomo's younger brother, everyone treats him as a girl so he's around a lot" Jomei smiled she was unaware Nikita had pissed Tomo off.

Tomo decided to ignore Nikita's comments and talk to Junno later on "Tatsuya your here again" Tomo said poking his face.

By the end of their free period the five were getting along well, neither liked letting people into their group but were glad to today. Tomo and Nikita had some how become quite close since their personality's were different somehow they got along well.

"So the three of us have people we're interested in, what about you Jomei?" Abbi asked. Jomei averted her eyes as if she didn't hear the question.

"Well the thing is she's always had a crush on Maru-sensei since's she's known him like forever and he is quite young, but since he's a teacher it's impossible so she flirts with Yamapi a bit" Tomo smiled laughing at Jomei's face which had gone completely pale, she hated that story especially way Tomo told it.

"Really the old guy that was 'teaching' us earlier" Abbi was shocked.

"Ugh" Jomei moaned "It's not like it sounds I've known him since I was five and always looked up to him" Jomei wanted to justify her feelings.

"So that feeling of I look up to you changed to your actually pretty good-looking and are still in my life and the feeling's I have keep growing" Nikita said trying to help Jomei explain what she meant.

"Yes exactly" Jomei said loudly "Can we go now?" Jomei said watching the clock.


	7. Chapter 7

Though Tomo would usually stop by to see Junno on her way to class she was angry he tried to hide that he had been fighting from her. It was something unusual for the two of them they were hardly seperable even when they were together Junno would hardly take his eyes off of her. Junno got worried when Nikita and Abbi returned to the classroom smiling but there was no sign of Tomo.

Maru-sensei was still taking over from Niishida-sensei who was the English teacher at the school. So it was Nikita, Abbi's and Maru's first English class in the new term.

"_Ok, we are standing to look at English literature today_" Maru-sensei said in a very posh British accent.

Nikita laughed loudly "_that was one of the worst accent's I've ever heard_" Nikita said twice as fast and alot clearer _"Let's make a deal"_.

"_What do you suggest?_" Maru seemed interested in what Nikita might make as a deal.

Nikita continued to speak English quickly "_Well since there's two of us that speak our language better than you our teacher let me teach words that are actually useful if anyone ever actually went to England_".

Maru looked completely lost as Nikita spoke "_What?"_ was all he could say.

"_I also think since it's an English lesson we shouldn't speak anything other than English_" Nikita knew Maru would never be able to catch up "_Abbi translate_" Nikita laughed.

"She says she can speak better English than you how about letting her teach something useful and that she won't speak Japanese in an English lesson to put it simply" Abbi found it funny to translate for Nikita since half of what Nikita would say wouldn't make sense anyway. Though this time Abbi thought it was weird that Nikita hadn't sworn she use to hardly go a sentence without swearing.

"That would be great if I could let you teach but I can't so just be quiet" Maru-sensei said as the class Aw-ed that they couldn't have Nikita as a teacher.

Nikita rolled her eyes and put her head on the desk. Koki had reclaimed his seat at the back of the class and was kinda glad that he got to see this.

"Nikita at least look alive, everyone else open your text book's" Maru yawned even he didn't want to do this lesson. Nikita got bored quickly so she decided she would leave and waste her time on the roof. Koki smiled and followed her.

At the end of the day Daiki was talking with Kame explaining how it was obvious he liked Abbi but he didn't understand why she was avoiding him, so he enlisted Kame to help him understand.

Nikita and Abbi said good-bye. Nikita and Koki exchange flirtatious glances where as Abbi still couldn't look Daiki in the eyes. Tomo appeared in the door way looking displeased Junno immediately jumped up and strode across the classroom not being able to read the atmosphere. The thing about Tomo and Junno they had a truth policy so they wouldn't ever fight so Tomo was angry for the first time in a while.

Daiki left alongside Inoo, Yamapi and Masaki the four left in high spirits they all worked part time at a construction site to earn some money for the end of the year trip.

Kame left to catch up with Abbi so he could talk with her. He didn't rech them before they got home though.

Koki and Yamamoto were left in the classroom it was strange everyone usually left together "Food" Koki simply said.

When Nikita opened the door she jumped not expecting to see Kame about to knock. They both were shocked to see eachother. Nikita laughed wearily "Me or Abbi?" she said sitting down to put her shoes on.

"Abbi" Kame smiled.

Nikita screamed "ABBI" then she got up and left the house.

"Why are you screaming and your not Nikita" Abbi said reaching the door where Kame was stood rigid and nervous.

"Would it be ok if we go for a walk" Kame struggled to say "It shouldn't take long" Kame seemed formal.

Abbi and Kame walked along in silence. They both went to say womething "Well" they laughed "you speak first" they said in sync.

"Kame, what did you want to talk about?" Abbi seemed unusually calm around Kame.

"I was, um, thinking" Kame seemed like a playboy and able to speak well in a group was now nervous in front of Abbi.

"Why do you seem so jumpy?" Abbi didn't seem to think that Kame would be nervous.

As Kame over came his nervousness he and Abbi seemed to have a lot in common they ended up walking for over an hour. Ad they started to head toward the cafe, Kame showed her a shortcut through a beautiful green park they came across a huge fountain which Abbi couldn't help but approach. As they tried to exit the park the ground had been flooded by a couple of inches. Kame walked straight through as he reached half way he realised Abbi was no longer next to him as he turned he saw Abbi stood there contemplating what to do.

"Afraid of water?" Kame asked.

"More like afraid of Nikita" Abbi said looking down.

"What why?" Kame walked back to Abbi's side.

"I'm wearing her suede shoes, she would murder me if I got them wet" Abbi put a lot of emphasis on the word murder.

"Ok" Kame lifted Abbi in what she would call a bride cradle, Abbi was stunned Kame was quite thin she never would have guessed he could lift her.

"Put me down" Abbi came to her sense's she said loudly.

"In the water, ok fine" Kame tilted her so her feet were almost touching the water.

Abbi gripped Kame's neck "No no, just walk quickly" Abbi's eyes met Kame's her heart skipped a beat.

Kame spund around wanting to prolond holding Abbi close to him. Abbi couldn't help but smile and laugh with Kame.

As they finally reached the cafe inside the atmosphere was very tense. Abbi smiled at Kame as he sat down she said hello to Koki and Yamamoto but walked straight toward Nikita who had a menacing aura surrounding her.

"Go take a break out back" Inoue said to Nikita as Abbi approached, Abbi nodded in appreciation.

"_What happened and whose the girl Koki has his arm around_" Abbi was concerneed about Nikita but couldn't help smiling because her day was going so well.

"_That's Koki's girlfriend, and since he's been flirting with me since we met I could kill him_" Nikita sat down, while clenching her fists.

"_Girlfriend? Why didn't anyone say anything. Wait you really like him don't you_" Abbi was completely shocked and thought they would have heard about a girlfriend.

"_Yea and I can't believe I started to like him_" Nikita even shocked herself admitting she liked Koki.

"_Nikita you can't let it get to you and wow you actually admit it_" Abbi had never known Nikita to act this way over a guy.

"_So, I put on a front and everything normal_" Nikita smiled fakely "_my feelings mean nothing right?_" she laughed trying to make a joke out of it.

"Let's go" Abbi stood and walked back into the cafe, she sat down in the booth next to Kame. Nikita came over to take their order. She smiled bravely.

"What can I get you" Nikita said.


	8. Chapter 8

Two weeks later.

Abbi and Kame were on the verge of going out properly since Kame was going to confess to Abbi later that day.

Nikita had become Koki's best friend. Though she was still hiding her true feelings she somehow felt happy. But when they were around his girlfriend Nikita was very witdrawn.

Daiki could see Abbi and Kame were getting close but he still watched her so closely and Abbi still felt some deep connection to him.

Tomo and Junno were inseperable from each other apparently for them arguing every so often just made them closer. But Junno was now hiding something huge from everyone.

Jomei was having fun teasin Maru whenever she could, though she desperately wanted to be with him she knew how important his career was and didn't want to get in his way.

Lia was coming to Japan in two day's and couldn't wait to see Nikita and Abbi.

Abbi woke up after having a nightmare. It had felt so real she wasn't able to sleep anymore. With that thought going around in fer mind she started to believe what she had dreamt might be real. Abbi decided she would go to his house and call him out just to make sure he hadn't died like in her dream.

Abbi set multiple alarms around the house to wake Nikita up and get her out of bed and wrote a note 'see you at school!'

Abbi knew where he lived and that it wouldn't take her long to get there as long as she didn't get lost. Abbi quickly left and headed in the direction of his house. She stood outside in the cold, her hand was trembling as she dialed 'please answer, please answer' she repeated to herself.

"Hello" the familiar groggy voice was a relief to hear.

"I'm outside" Abbi said clearly.

He got out of bed and looked out the window, he could see Abbi shivering as she stared at him. He hung up and ran getting dressed slightly as he did and walked out side to meet her "What are you doing here?" He asked now stood directly in front of her.

Abbi smiled weakly her teeth chattering. She reached up to touch his face, he flinched at her cold touch. "I'm sorry, I had to make sure you were ok" Abbi felt something at this moment she hadn't experianced before, her chest felt tight but she had a sense of happiness and relief.

"Ok? Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be ok" he took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. The cold air had woken him up yet he was extremely confused.

"I had a very realistic dream, and I just had to make sure, now I say it aloud it sounds ridiculous" Abbi tried walking away feeling stupid.

He caught hold of her arm and pulled her back to face him. Looking at her desperate face he put his arms around her and squeezed as if to say 'I'm here'. He then whispered to her "I would never go anywhere without telling you first, I love you".

"Daiki" Abbi gripped his shirt hugging him unable to form proper words as she stuttered Daiki swept the hair out of Abbi's face, he smiled the gorgeuos smile he had shown Abbi on the day they met the one she had fallen in love with.

Daiki didn't want to do something that Abbi wouldn't like so he had no choice but to ask "Can I kiss you?"

Abbi nodded slightly with a eager smile on her face. Daiki traced his fingers along Abbi's jawline. He lightly pressed his lips agaisnt hers, though it was not their first kiss together this light kiss had more passion and raw feeling than the two ever thought imaginable. Daiki pulled away with a huge smile on his face.

"I am freezing so" Abbi tried escaping again. "Um, I don't remember how to get home" Abbi seemed dazed.

"I'll walk you home, but I should probably put clothes on first" Daiki stepped towards his house. Abbi followed him closely.

"Thanks" Abbi yawned.

"Here take a seat" Daiki showed her into the living room decorated like a modern American household "I'll get you some coffee so make yourself comfortable".

Abbi sat down looking around the room seeing Daiki's family photo's she felt completely relaxed. By the time Daiki had returned Abbi was fast asleep in what would seem to be a really uncomfortable position. Though before Daiki thought to wake her up he was taking a picture of her. He didn't want to wake her up so he decided to cover her with a blanket since she was so cold a second ago. Daiki sat down next to Abbi, who moved to account for his presence. Abbi's head ended up on Daiki's chest. Though shocked he put his arms around her holding her close Daiki fell asleep aswell.

At school, during their break Nikita was quite concerned since Abbi hadn't shown up yet and wasn't answering her phone.

"Ok guys, you have mid-term exams all week before summer starts, but don't forget next saturday is the cultural festival and you have to attend and use your classroom for something, plus it's Junno's last day so let's make it a good one" Niishida-sensei had no idea of the position he was putting Junno in.

"Wait, what?" Koki was now paying attention.

"Last day?" Yamapi questioned. There was a small commotion before all heads turned to Junno.

"Idiot, I told you not to say anything" Junno said glaring at Niishida-sensei.

"Junno, what is going on?" Koki walked closer leaning on Nikita's desk.

Junno took a deep breath and then sighed, Junno knew that now was as good as time as any to tell them the truth "My parents don't want me to see Tomo anymore, so they've withdrawn me from school and their forcing me into an arranged marriage" Junno's voice was filled with pain.

"How can they do that, you have to stop them" Kame was uncertain he had heard Junno right.

"They want to make my life worth while, if you can believe that, and trust me I'm trying" Junno smiled bitterly, he hadn't wanted things to come into the light yet. He was planning on just never coming back after the summer.

"We'll come up with something, we always do" Koki wouldn't let one of his best friends throw his life away.

"Does Tomo know?" Nikita showed some concern.

"There's nothing you can do" Junno was angry "Tomo must never find out".

With that Tomo was stood in the door way and heard Junno's last sentence "What musn't I find out?"

"Nothing" Junno said quickly. Other than Koki, Nikita and Kame the others filed out of the classroom.

Tomo smiled awkwardly "That doesn't sound convincing".

"Tomo, it has nothing to do with you, please just drop it" Junno knew he shouldn't talk to her like this but couldn't control his emotions and didn't want to cry so it turned into anger.

"Junno tell me the truth" Tomo wasn't convinced. Both of them had lost there cheerful bounce which normally filled the atmosphere around them especially while they were together.

"Tomo" he pleaded walking towards her "I can't".

"Which means you wont" Tomo started to step back away from Junno as he came forward.

"That's not true, I don't want to hurt you I love you Tomo" Junno knew that he was making things worse. However he thought if he told Tomo the truth he wouldn't be able to convince her they could still be together and that's what he wanted the most.

"And you don't think this is hurting me" Tomo started to well-up she knew something really bad was going on.

"Tomo you don't understand" Junno was annoyed she wouldn't let this go.

"Thats because your not telling me anything, fine I don't care if your not going to talk to me, see you later" Tomo looked at Nikita as if to say are you coming. She then looked at Junno thinking he would now tell her the truth. She walked away before she let the tears stream down her face.

"Tomo" Junno was about to start running after her when he saw Nikita pass him and shake her head.

"She's mad at you if you go after her now you will make it worse let us have a girly chat" Nikita stopped in the doorway as she heard Koki snigger.

"Nikita please just tell her everything I don't care make her understand that I will do everything to let us be together" Junno was now completely desperate.

"Ok" Nikita took off her indoor shoes and threw them at Koki, then smiled and walked toward Tomo who was dazed. Nikita caught up with Tomo "Let's go" Nikita smiled.

"Have to go to class, exan" Tomo stopped outside the door, preparing to put on a brave face.

"The exam is not for three hours and that's not your classroom" Nikita said pointing to the sign saying 'supply closet'.

"Oh" Tomo turned and awkwardly laughed. Nikita directed her down the stairs past the first year classrooms.

Nikita spotted Jomei in the infirmary doorway so as she walked past she dragged Jomei with her "talk now flirt later".

Jomei was rather confused as she was being dragged down the corridor backwards "What happened and where are we going?"

"My place I'll explain when we get there" Nikita said finally stopping at the shoe lockers finally releasing Jomei and Tomo still in a daze of to why she was fighting with Junno "Shoe's change them quickly".


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Daiki's house. Abbi stretched as she woke, thinking she just had an amaxing dream. As she opened her eyes she saw a blurred figure across the room. As she focused she realised that the figure was not Nikita, she also noticed that she did not recognise her surroundings. She lifted her head from what she thought was a pillot. Abbi fell off the sofa as she saw Daiki's sleeping face. "If I wasn't dreaming that means your Daiki's..." Abbi's eyes widened.

"Mother yes, who are you and why are you asleep on my son" Yokou walked across to Abbi she looked her up and down "Daiki wake up" She said angrily. Daiki shifted in his sleep.

"I'm Abbi I..." Abbi was extremely nervous she couldn't believe that this was how she was meeting Daiki's Mum "go to school with Daiki" she said loudly trying to wake Daiki up.

"Why are you here?" Yokou said slowly.

"I should go now" Abbi didn't know how to explain why she was there.

"What's with all the talking" Daiki said yawning, then his smiled beamed at Abbi.

"Daiki what's going on. Explain this" Yokou gestured to Abbi.

"Mum, this is Abbi my girlfriend so try and get along" Daiki didn't really care what his parents thought of his attitude but did have his nice side which showed most of the time "morning Abbi".

"Daiki you can't just bring half dressed girls into my house what were you thinking" Yokou hated seeing the delinquent side of her son.

"I'm going to go, we're late for school as it is" Abbi said embarrassed since she was still in her pajama's.

"Wait, I'll go with you give me two minutes to change" Daiki said walking past Abbi grabbing her hand in reassurance, Abbi felt somewhat comforted by it.

"You what was your name" Yokou asked.

"Abbi" she replied shocked Yokou was talking with her.

"So your the famous Abbi" Yokou said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Abbi asked slightly confused.

"Daiki, he talk's about nothing but you, I don't know what you did but you seemed to have made him extremely happy" Yokou said bitterly.

"You don't like me being with Daiki, do you?" Abbi asked.

"No" Yokou answered.

"Even if he's happy" Abbi said slightly offended.

"He's my son I'm never going to like anyone being with him, especially someone I don't know" Yokou was surprisingly nice though she still wanted to protect Daiki, "this conversation stay's between us, keep my son out of trouble".

Daiki walked back in pulling Abbi out quickly.

"It was nice to meet you even under these circumstances" Abbi smiled while bowing.

"Later Mum" Daiki said pulling Abbi away from the house holding her hand tightly. They walked in silence until they got out of view from the house "I'm sorry about my Mum".

"Your sorry, this is all my fault, I woke you up at four-thirty, I'm sorry" Abbi still couldn't believe that she wasn't dreaming.

"Wbbi you never have to apologize to me as long as your holding this hand" Daiki squeezed her hand gently and he kissed the back of her hand as she smiled watching.

When Nikita arrived home with Tomo and Jomei, Nikita was still worried that there was no sign of Abbi, but she knew if there was real trouble Abbi would have text her by now.

"Nikita what isn't he telling me" Tomo started pacing the kitchen.

"Tomo sit down your making me dizzy and why am I here?" Jomei questioned.

"Because you've known her longer and I don't think she will take this well, seriously Tomo you should sit down I'm not going to tell you until you do" Nikita said grabbing her leg to stop her from pacing.

"I'm home" Abbi said seeing unknown shoes. Abbi walked into the living room Daiki right behind her "What's going on?"

"You sit" Nikita said standing "I'm guessing you haven't heard about Junno yet, there at school on the roof and be prepared for a shock" Nikita said escorting Daiki to the door.

Once Daiki had left Nikita sat down to explain to Tomo that Junno was leaving, but he was going to try whatever he could to be with her.

Though Tomo was shocked she knew she needed to talk with Junno but she didn't know how to approach him. As they returned to school for there exam Tomo needed to come up with a way of talking to Junno calmly. Tomo tried going into her exam with a clear head, though she couldn't put the thought of Junno leaving she tried hard to concentrate on her History.

Once the day had ended Nikita crossed the room to Abbi. Abbi rolled her eyes knowing she wanted details, Abbi turned to smile at Daiki but her attention was drawn away as sh heard Kame laugh. She had got so close to Kame and couldn't deny that and now she would have to talk to him about Daiki.

Though before Abbi had the chance to go over to Kame, Tomo walked in. The classroom fell silent as she approached Junno. His chair fell back as he stood to greet Tomo, "Tomo I..."

Tomo interrupted "Shut up" Tomo turned her back to him "Come on" she said impatiently putting her hand out for him to hold. Junno didn't question her, he followed her happily. Though she was angry and upset she still held Junno's hand tightly, she kept quiet until she reached her home. Tomo didn't want to make a scene since she hated being the centre of attention.

"Your getting married congrat's" Tomo said sourly sitting on her bed.

"NO" Junno sighed "I'm not going through with it" Junno knelt in front of her grasping her hands.

"Really, then why did you tell everyone that you were getting married and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it from happening so what does that leave for us" Tomo pulled her hands away from Junno's grip.

"What was I suppose to tell them, I had no options, I needed time to think of a plan, Tomo please look at me" Junno swept the hair out of Tomo's face. He forced a smile.

"Why couldn't you lie to them, you lied to me, do you know how much it hurts, that you told everyone apart from me, when Nikita told me I felt as if my heart had been torn out" A tear rolled down Tomo's cheek.

"I never wanted to hurt you that's why I lied, I thought that if I could hide everything from you then I wouldn't have to face reality" Junno moved to sit beside Tomo but she shifted away.

"Not meaning to hurt me made things worse, and now" Tomo held back tears "now we have two weeks together until you get married" Tomo turned to face Junno sobbing.

"I know and I am so so so sorry, I don't want just two weeks with you I can't that's not right I will never let you go" Junno caressed her cheek happy that Tomo didn't hate him.

"Prove to me your sorry, get out of this wedding" Tomo knew what she said was selfish and may take a while for Junno to understand what she really meant.

"I'll leave home and get a job, then when I've saved up enough money we will get married" Junno smiled his nromal oversized smile.

"Wait what was that?" Tomo moved back slightly not quite understanding.

Junno couldn't stop smiling as he knelt on one knee and took her left hand "Marry me Tomo". Tomo's mouth just dropped open the way today had started she had no idea that things would take sucha dramatic turn. She didn't say anything for quite a while. "Tomo your making me nervous" Junno leant forward letting go of her hands, he closed her mouth for her kissing her lightly.

"I'm home" Tatsuya called.

"Tatsuya, I think I broke your sister" Junno walked away from Tomo and opened the bedroom door.

Tatsuya ran up the stairs "What are you talking about?" Tatsuya passed him in the door way.

"She hasn't moved in a while" Junno couldn't help but nervously laugh.

"What did you do?" Tatsuya crouched in front of Tomo waving his hands in her face and poking her cheeks.

"I proposed" Junno said slowly.

Tatsuya fell from his crouched position "seriously" he looked at Junno shocked "no wonder she's like this".

"I'm thinking I've been rejected" Junno said disheartened.

"What?" Tatsuya stood up "Tomo would never reject you" Tatsuya opened the top draw of Tomo's dresser and took out a small note book he flipped through it until he reached the place he wanted "here read" he passed the open book to Junno.

"What is this?" Junno said inspecting it.

"Just read it" Tatsuya shook his head then crossed the room to try and snap Tomo out of it.

Junno's face went from confused to happy as he read "Why did you show me this?" he placed the notebook back where Tatsuya had got it from.

"Do you get it now, how she feel's about you" Tatsuya rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I'm still extremely worried and I have to go I have an interview, Tatsuya get her to call me as soon as she starts moving again" Junno walked away quite slowly.

"Bye" Tatsuya let Junno see himself out. As the door slammed downstairs, Tomo looked around the room.

"Tatsuya when did you get here where's Junno" Tomo asked panicked thinking he had run away.

"He just left if you run you can catch him" Tatsuya said pushing her off of the bed. Tomo ran out of her house, as she spotted Junno about to turn the corner.

"JUNNO" Tomo shouted as loud as she could running towards him "YES".

He turned to see Tomo running towards him, though unsure he heard her right he shouted "WHAT?" He stopped at the end of the long street.

Tomo stopped, she cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted again "YES I'LL MARRY YOU!.

Junno ran as fast as possible towards Tomo. He stopped right in front of her. Tomo put her arms around his neck pulling him down to her level smiling. Junno held Tomo around the waist and lifted her so her legs wrapped aroundhis waist. Junno spun the two of them around excitedly. Tomo kissed him and laughed as she started to get dizzy.

Junno let her down. He held her close and kissed her passionately. To Tomo the kiss felt like the first kiss they ever shared it tingled and she saw fireworks, it was so intimate that her knee's felt weak and she fell backwards pulling Junno with her.

"Ow" Tomo rubbed the back of her head "your heavy".

"I kinda like this position" Junno kissed Tomo again and then he lightly kissed her neck.

"Junno, we're in the middle of my street, stop" Tomo laughed as her neck was ticklish.

Junno looked at her intensly and said "I love you".

"I love you too, now get off me" Tomo pushed him to one side and sat up fixing her hair. Tomo looked down at Junno who was sprawled on his back and laughed.

"Shit" Junno jumped up.

"What?" Tomo held out her hand she wanted help up.

"I have an interview and I'm late" he pulled Tomo off the ground. "I have to go" Junno kissed Tomo's forehead.

"Good luck" Tomo waved.

"And don't tell anybody not until you have a ring on that finger" Junno carried on walking waving behind him.

"Just Tatsuya" Tomo said cheekily, knowing she was going to tell him anyways.

"Fine" Junno gave in.


	10. Chapter 10

Wednesday Morning.

"_Abbi what the fuck is all this crap?_" Nikita spoke as she walked through her living room.

"_I'm cleaning now don't worry, your not even dressed we have 15minutes until we have to leave_" Abbi said starting to pick up after herself.

"_Yes because it takes me 15minutes to put on clothes"_ Nikita walked back into her room with a cup of coffee.

"_Are you ready?"_ Abbi said banging on the door.

"_Yes" _Nikita said hopping as she came out of her room trying to put socks on.

Abbi and Daiki had decided that they would reveal they were dating. Daiki stood waiting for Abbi a couple streets away from school. As they saw eachother the two smiled brightly.

"Morning" Daiki said cheerfully, holding Abbi's hand.

"Morning" Abbi smiled softly almost blushing.

"Ugh, why are you so happy every morning" Nikita ruined the atmosphere.

"We're going on ahead" Abbi said walking slightly faster sort of wanting to get the day out of the way knowing there would be alot of whispers about them.

Nikita watched the happy couple as they strolled up to the school gates.

"What's going on between those two?" Koki suddenly appeared next to Nikita. Nikita jumped as he spoke.

"Was there any need for that?" Nikita said smiling "their dating now".

"Since when" Koki was shocked he didn't know "how?"

"Monday, and it's a long story they'll probably explain later" Nikita spoke as if she was already bored of their story. The bell rang as they reached the school gates, they were going to be late. If they were late for the exam they wouldn't be able to take it and Koki needed to pass his exams.

Koki grabbed Nikita's wrist running towards the classroom. Nikita smiled as she ran slightly behind Koki. They both let out a sigh of relief as they stepped inside the classroom. Koki kept hold of her wrist as they walked across the classroom. He sat in his usual seat and led Nikita to th_e _seat in front. Koki finally released her wrist as she sat down.

Towards the end of the exam, Nikita had finished. As she looked around she noticed everyone still writing, she saw Abbi glance at her smiling, Nikita smiled back.

Nikita jumped as Koki's hand fell against her back, she turned to see why and realised he was asleep across his desk. She smiled seeing his sleeping face.

On the other side of the room Abbi was still writing though her mind wasn't on her work. She kept replaying her and Daiki's entrance to the classroom. The look on Kame's face made her feel truly guilty.

It had been a very long two and a half hour exam. "Times up" Niishida-sensei called from the front of the room, there was a sigh of relief through the room "hand your test paper's forward and will someone wake him up" Niishida-sensei said pointing at Koki.

"Koki" Nikita said shaking him "Koki it's over wake up". Koki opened one eye to see why he was being woken up, he smiled gently as Nikita. He then sat up right and stretched. Nikita took his paper to pass it forward with her own.

"You have Nakamaru-sensei for the rest of the day, for the cultural festival three people from each class must participate let him know by the end of the day" Niishida-sensei quickly left the room.

Abbi turned to Daiki as he said "I completely failed".

"I'm sure you did fine" Abbi said reaching out to hold the hand that was on his desk.

"My foots asleep" Junno spoke trying to stand up. "I'm going to go see how Tomo did" Junno crossed the room with a huge smile on his face.

Yamamoto yawned "I'm hungry, anyone else wnat to get food" he pushed his chair back.

"I'm in" Yamapi and Kei said in sync, laughing as they looked at eachother.

"Yea. I'm coming" Kame said walking past Abbi and Daiki he didn't want to acknowledge them at the current time. Masaki just followed quietly as he heard the word food The five left heading to get food.

Abbi and Daiki were in their own little world and left the classroom heading in the opposite direction of the rest.

Nikita looked back at Koki and they laughed. Nikita stood up. "Your leaving me too?" Koki said messing around.

"Of course not but I ain't sitting here any longer" Nikita said pulling her phone out from her desk.

Koki stood up and crossed the room "Are you coming?"

Nikita laughed catching up with him.

Lia had finally arrived in Tokyo and was on her way to meet Nikita. Lia decided to text Nikita since she didn't know where she was going '_I've landed! :) Where do you want me to meet you?'_

Koki took her phone from Nikita reading her text aloud trying to translate "I land, where do you want meet" Koki looked at Nikita knowing he hadn't got it right.

Nikita took back her phone reading what the message said for herself "not quite" she laughed and then read the message aloud "I've landed, where do you want me to meet you". Nikita began replying '_Woo! Come to Kimura high school, will explain later, text me when you get to the gate :L_".

Koki stopped in the middle of the grass and layed down. Nikita sat beside him.

Back in class an hour later Maru-sensei had tried to create a fun revision environment.

Lia arrived outside the school gates, hesitating on if she should enter. She pulled out her phone to test Nikita. Tatsuya came running past Lia accidently knowing into her, making her drop her phone.

"_Hey_" Lia shouted.

"Sorry" Tatsuya turned and picked up her phone. He stepped towards her holding it out in his hand. Lia reached and took it from him as he began running again. Tatsuya kept looking back.

Lia quickly text Nikita _'I'm outside!"_

Nikita felt the vibration on her leg she quickly looked at her phone she smiled at Lia's text, leaning back so she could Lia stood by the front gate. Nikita stood up abruptly "I'll be right back" Nikita said running out of the classroom.

As Lia and Nikita hugged each other, Koki leant over the window to see what was going on, with him watching it caught Maru's attention "What's going on?"

The rest of the class were now watching out the window. As Abbi realised who it was she let go of Daiki's hand and ran towards the two. As she reached them they broke their embrace.

"Lia" Abbi almost jumped on her. The three stood laughing as Abbi pointed out they were being watched.

Nikita pulled Lia as Abbi pulled her suitcase inside to meet the guys.

"This is Lia, she's our best friend she doesn't speak great Japanese though" Nikita said as the guys watched them enter the classroom.

"_Lia these are our friends_" Abbi said gesturing for her to come more inside the classroom.

"_Seriously but they look so... rough_" Lia was shocked but kept smiling. Nikita and Abbi laughed knowing that they had the same reaction in the begining.

"I'm going to break up this little reunion, she can't stay, I'm trying to teach a lesson" Maru-sensei said gesturing for everyone to take their seats.

"Teaching is that what you would call it" Koki laughed.

"She doesn't knwo where we live she leaves, we leave" Abbi said figuring Lia was coming back to their house "_Wait why are you here where are you staying?_"

"_Abbi I'll explain later what's going on?_" Lia was slightly concerned and very impatient.

The rest of the class were now in there seats.

"Isn't this just wasting more time when she could sit quietly at the back and I can translate for her" Nikita said getting slightly annoyed.

Daiki walked up behind Abbi as Nikita was talking. Daiki put his arms around Abbi's waist and leant his chin on her shoulder whispering to her "I think its sexy when you speak English". Abbi tried not to blush at Daiki's commment.

"Fine she can sit at the back but you can't talk with her" Maru-sensei shook his head and walked to the front of the room.

"_We still have school for the next hour, you got here quicker than I thought so you have to wait for us just for a little while_" Nikita said crossing the room.

"_Thats alright, I have designs to work on anyways, I'll sit on the floor at the back_" Lia said sitting against the back wall.

"_Still sitting on the floor then, some things don't change_" Nikita said taking her seat.

Koki sat behing her confused as to why Lia was sat on the floor. Abbi and Daiki aslo sat down.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the house the girsl were having a good catch up.

"_I still can't believe you went back to school_" Lia said to Nikita.

"_Shocking isn't it, but it's actually not that bad, we have a lot of fun_" Nikita sat drinking her coffee.

"_Abbi, whose the guy, I almost forgot_" Lia said quickly changing the subject from school to boys.

Abbi blushed cutely "_That's Daiki, my boyfriend_".

"_How and when did this happen?_" Lia asked completely shocked.

"_Ugh, not agian_" Nikita fell back. Nikita stood up before Abbi could go into detail "_I'm gonna get ready for work_".

"_You work_" Lia turned to question her "_That's not the point, your boyfriend_".

Abbi finished explaining her and Daiki to Lia. She shouted to Nikita "_We're hungry cook for us_".

"_I have to go to work, why don't you come eat at the cafe, we can introduce Lia to everyone properly_" Nikita said heading for the door.

"_Sure but I think Abbi should pay_" Lia smiled standing up to follow Nikita.

"_Hey that's not fair_" Abbi called as she walked after them.

As they arrived at the cafe everyone was in high spirits. "Hi" Abbi said sitting next to Daiki who kissed her on the cheek. Lia stood in the doorway uncomfortable. Abbi waved her over "_Just sit they do talk some English, don't be shy you also know some Japanese_" Abbi was purposely talking in English t_o _see Daiki's reaction.

As Tatsuya realised Lia was the person he ran into earlier he averted his eyes though he wanted to apologize. Tatsuya knew he spoke better English than the others and liked to show of but his nerves were playing with him today. He decided to keep his head low and not say anyhting unless she recognised him.

"Nikita" Inoue called her over "can you start work now, we're full and only have two guys working" Inoue said flustered.

"Sure but can I order some food I'm starving" Nikita said walking into the back room then returning with her apron on.

"That's fine, give that lot menu's and clear the table of the two couples that are leaving now" Inoue passed her a bunch of menu's and a cleaning tray.

"Guy's here menu's" Nikita purposely put one between Koki and his girlfriend. She cleaned the other tables and then returned to take their orders "write down what you want, while I explain the menu to Lia" Nikita crouched next to her.

There was commotion as the guys wrote down their orders. "Guys it's a simple task, do you have to make so much noise we have other customers, Tatsuya you speak pretty good English talk to Lia for me" Nikita said walking towards Tatsuya patting him on the shoulders as she passed.

Tatsuya shifted seats as he sat opposite the girl he had, had in his mind all day "_I'm sorry_".

"_What why_" Lia didn't really pay much attention when it came to new people.

"_Before at the school_" Tatsuya explained.

"_That was you_" Lia said shocked that she hadn't recognised him.

"_Yes and again I'm sorry" _Tatsuya bowed his head slightly though was unsure of why he had told Lia if she didn't remember him. "_Did I hurt you?_" Tatsuya asked concerned.

"_Stop apologizing, I'm fine_" Lia smiled.

"_So Lia do you know what you want?_" Nikita sat down next to Tatsuya.

"_No_" Lia said picking up her menu.

"You did a great job Tatsuya"Nikita said sarcastically, Nikita took Lia's menu "_I know what you like I'll order for you_".

"_She's very..._" Ueda couldn't think of the right word.

"_Annoying, loud, controlling, I won't go on_" they both laughed.

"Koki" Inoue waved him over. Koki sighed reluctantly standing up.

"What?" He leaned on the counter.

"Help, Nikita serve now" Inoue said handing him plates of food. Nikita walked past sighing.

"I don't need help" Nikita said while taking an order from a different table.

"Don't complain and use him while you can" Inoue smiled as she took the order from Nikita and replaced it with food.

After finishing eating it was getting quite late and people were getting ready to leave. Tatsuya and Lia were completely absorbed in there conversation as Tomo walked up behind him "Come on, it's getting late" Tomo was protective of her younger brother.

"I'll meet you at home" Tatsuya said not wanting to leave Lia yet.

"Tomo, just let him stay" Junno said kissing her neck. Tomo smiled bitterly at Lia before walking out.

As the rest of the guys left along with Jomei. Tatsuya and Lia were still in their own little world not noticing them leaving.

"Come on, I'll walk you home" Koki said to his girlfriend. "I'll be back soon" Koki said as he left.

"_Lia, I'm going too"_ Abbi stood up holding Daiki's hand.

"_Yea ok, I'm coming_" Lia stood up hesitantly not really wanting to leave Tatsuya yet. The four left together.

"I'll walk you home" Daiki said putting his jacket around Abbi. Daiki turned to Tatsuya "your walking with us right?"

"Of course" Tatsuya said smiling at Lia.


	12. Chapter 12

The day before the cultural festival.

Nikita arrived in the cafe at midday for work, it was completely dead, though Nikita could hear shouting from the back room. She walked up to the counter and called "hello".

Koki's girlfriend stormed through the shop, Koki walked upto the counter "Don't just walk away while were talking" she slammed the door. Koki put his head in his hands sighing "don't ask".

"Wasn't gonna" Nikita walked through the back. She came back puching Koki away from the counter "sit, calm down" she was concerned about him, though was slightly glad they were having relationship problems.

"You've finally stopped arguing" Inoue walked down the stairs "Oh, Nikita you're here already".

"Yea I just got here" Nikita gave a questioning look to Inoue about the argument, as Inoue shrugged, Koki walked behind the counter and pulled a bottle of beer out of the fridge "Isn't the drinking age here twenty?"

"It's better he drinks here, than go out and get himself into trouble" Inoue laughed.

"Wow, you sound like my Mum" Nikita laughed.

"But, isn't it legal for you to drink in England" Inoue asked.

"It is now, but I started drinking three or four years ago" Nikita said slightly ashamed.

"So you used to drinking?" Koki questioned.

"Yes" Nikita smiled.

"Drink with me" Koki said handing her the bottle he had been drinking out of and pulled himself another one out of the fridge.

"What?" Nikita was reluctant.

"It's not like we're busy and it's not good to drink alone" Koki said sitting down.

"Nikita go ahead and drink if you want, as long as the two of you don't cause any trouble" Inoue encouraged her which was a shock to Koki.

As Nikita and Koki progressed into their drinking session they coulldn't stop themselves from laughing at every small thing that happened.

4PM. Daiki walked into the cafe and stopped as they sat laughing at him. "What do I have something on my face?" Daiki said wiping around his mouth.

"No, course not, sit" Koki said kicking out a chair in front of him.

"Daiki" Abbi pinched his sides from behind "why are you stood in the doorway?" Abbi smiled.

"Koki scares me when he's drunk" Daiki turned to hug Abbi.

"But he seems happy" Abbi put her arms around his neck.

"That's why he scares me" Daiki said before kissing her lightly.

"Just like Nikita then" Abbi said kissing him.

"No public displays of affection today" Koki shouted interrupting them.

Abbi held Daiki's hand to sit opposite Koki and Nikita. "What time did you two start drinking?" Abbi really wanted to know how long they were planning on drinking for.

"About four hours, is there a problem with that" Nikita answered.

"No problem, but I thought you were working today?" Abbi knew not to cause an argument with Nikita while she was drinking.

"Daiki, Abbi help yourself to a beer in the fridge" Koki gestured to the counter.

"You know I don't drink, but Abbi do you want one" Daiki said almost getting up.

"No, Daiki I don't drink, no matter how much some people try to force you" Abbi pulled Daiki back into his seat as she shot a look at Nikita. They then smiled at eachother happy to have something else in common.

"If your hungry help yourself to food" Koki didn't want to have to serve today.

"What if you get actual customers?" Daiki looked around at the empty cafe.

"Inoue is upstairs she will serve right?" Nikita said looking at Koki who nodded as he took a large sip of his beer.

Inoue walked down the stairs "Daiki, do you mind watching the cafe while I go to the market, Koki do you want anything?"

"More beer and what shots can we do?" Koki turned to Nikita.

"Apple sourz or after shock" Nikita smiled.

"I'll pay" Koki said tossing his wallett on the counter.

"That's kind of you" Inoue said sarcastically "Daiki if you need any help Juri is upstairs doing his homework" Inoue picked up Koki's wallett and left.

Inoue had returned from shopping now regretting buying them more alcohol since the two were getting louder. Now she had customers she had to keep telling them to be quiet.

7PM. "Look it's Tatsuya" Nikita said pointing to him as he passed the cafe window. As he walked Tatsuya was quite shocked as his laughing welcome.

"Hi" Tatsuya said reluctantly.

"Tatsuya, how come your here without Tomo" Koki offered him a bottle of beer.

Tatsuya shook his head " I'm not attached to Tomo, and I'm suppose to be meeting Lia here".

Nikita almost spat out her drink "My Lia?"

"Did she not tell you?" Tatsuya shifted feeling uneasy that Lia hadn't wanted Nikita to know.

"She probably did I just wasn't paying attention" Nikita said still slightly shocked.

"She's here now why don't you ask her" Koki gestured to the door.

"_Hi_" Lia sat next to Ueda and smiled brightly at him.

"_You and Tatsuya what's going on?_" Nikita asked.

_"You need to pay more attention, I told you last night in bed_" Lia realised how wrong that sounds. Tatsuya looked at her concerned if he had heard her right.

"_I was asleep as soon as I got to bed last night_" Nikita really couldn't recall the conversation.

"_Maybe you should pay more attention when people are talking to you_" Lia sighed in frustration.

"_Maybe you should make sure people are awake while your talking to them_" Nikita said jokingly.

"_We should go if you still want to see that movie?_" Tatsuya said wanting to leave before Tomo could show up.

"_Ok, let's go"_ Lia said starting to walk away. "_Ah did Abbi leave a key for me?_" Lia asked.

"_Lia_" Nikita said raising her eyebrows.

"_Not like that_" Lia said screwing up her face.

"_She'll be back here by ten so come back after then_" Nikita smiled.

"What was all that about?" Koki asked completely lost.

"Who cares" Nikita shrugged "shot".

Koki poured her a shot and one for himself. They knocked them back in sync. Koki made a face not use to this many shots in one day. Nikita laughed at his raction.

As the drink brought Nikita and Koki closer together, Nikita was having a hard time containing her feelings from him. She knew if she told him now it would ruin their friendship and she would hate that more than having to hide her feelings.

9PM. Tomo and Junno entered. "Do you know where Tatsuya is?" Tomo asked.

"No" Koki tried to keep a stragiht face.

"Not at all" Nikita added almost laughing.

"What is wrong with you two?" Junno walked closer getting his answer as he smelled the amount of alcohol.

"There's nothing wrong is there Koki?" Nikita couldn't hold back her laughter any longer.

"No why would something be wrong" Koki poured another couple of shots "What's wrong with you?" Koki asked sarastically.

"Well I can't find my brother and my boyfriend is leaving tomorrow" Tomo and Junno still hadn't told anyone about their engagement.

"Tatsuya is fine he's out having fun, and it's not as if he wants to leave you if he did that would be another story" Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Wait so you do know where he is?" Tomo was slightly frustrated.

"Let him have some fun stop being so over protective" Nikita downed the shot Koki had poured for her.

Tomo sighed leaning into Junno. "So how long have you been drinking today?" Junno asked wanting to lighten the mood.

"Only about nine hours" Koki answered.

"That can't be healthy" Junno had never seen him drink this amount.

"Who needs health when you have alcohol" Nikita smiled.

"Too right" Koki said pouring more drinks, "I'm being rude do you guys want some?

"No we have to get up in the morning and so do you for the cultural festival" Tomo shook her head.

"We have to go now anyway, see you tomorrow" Junno stood up.

"You've been here like ten minutes why did you even bother coming" Nikita didn't understand why they stopped by.

"Bye" Tomo and Junno said together.

"I'm hungry let's eat" Koki stood with a wobble.

"Careful" Inoue said from behind the counter handing him two menus "I'll come take your order".

Koki sat back down handing Nikita a menu "here".

"Thanks" Nikita yawned.

"Tired?" Koki opened his menu.

"Not really, why do we need menu's, you live here and I work here we know what's on the menu" Nikita put her menu down.

"Well, I thought it would be nice to have a menu like all the other customers" Koki put his menu down laughing.

It was 11o'clock by the time Abbi and Daiki had got back to the cafe. They found Koki and Nikita had moved to a booth. Koki had fallen asleep against the wall and Nikita had fallen asleep against Koki who had his arm wrapped round her.

Daiki started to laugh, Abbi pushed him towards a table "Don't laugh, it's cute" they sat down waiting for Lia and Tatsuya.

Lia and Tatsuya made quite a loud entrance making the two stir in their sleep.

"Shh, Over here" Daiki waved the two over.

"_How long have they been like that?_" Lia asked looking at the two.

"_They were asleep by the time we got here_" Abbi answered.

"Just let her sleep here tonight, go home soon you have an early morning tomorrow" Inoue had started to close up.

"Thank you Inoue" Abbi smiled.

"We should probably get going" Daiki held Abbi's hand tight.

"_Are we going_?" Lia asked as everyone stood up around her.

Tatsuya laughed "_yes_" Tatsuya took Lia's hand though completely embarrassed she hadn't pulled her hand away so he was happy.

Once they had left Inoue knew she should get Koki to sleep in his own bed. She leant across the table "Koki if you want to sleep go upstairs".

Koki opened his eyes slowly "What?" he noticed Nikita laying on him.

"Sleep in your own bed" Inoue walked across the shop.

Koki slowly got up, feeling slightly dizzy though he didn't want to wake Nikita up, "she can't just stay here".

"Put her in the spare room the futon is already out goodnight" Inoue started to go upstairs.

"Night Mum" Koki didn't want to wake Nikita after hearing from Abbi how hard it is to do it, with out being shouted at or hit.

Koki gently lifted Nikita into his arms. As he started to walk Nikita moved closer to him. Nikita moved her head against his chest making him almost drop her because he was not concentrating.

Koki didn't struggle carrying Nikita upstairs to the spare room. As he knelt to put her down she stirred slightly opening her eyes. He set her down "are you ok?" Koki asked looking at her concerned.

Nikita giggled not fully awake. She held out her hand against his face making him jump but not pull his face away. Nikita smiled as a tear fell down her cheek.

Koki asked again "are you ok?" he wiped the tear off her cheek. Her hand fell from his face and held his against her own.

Nikita sat up so her face was close to Koki's "Why can't you realise?" Nikita entwined her fingers with Koki's still holding it to her face "that I love you".

Koki was socked "What?"

Nikita kissed Koki, unable to control himself he kissed her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth he pushed her back to lay on the futon. Koki moved his hand up under Nikita's top. Koki pulled out of their kiss realising what he was doing he withdrew both his hands, looking down on Nikita who was smiling in her sleep he stood up shocked.

Koki's eyes widened backing away from Nikita, he closed the door behind, leaning against it he sighed. Unable to understand what had just happened he quickly returned to his room. Koki lay on his bed unable to fall asleep his head filled with thoughts of Nikita who was asleep in the very next room.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning of the cultural festival.

Nikita woke up holding her head. She remebered falling asleep in the cafe and was confused to where she was. As she stood she could hear voices, Nikita picked up her shoes and poked her head around the door "Juri" she saw him at the end of the hall.

"Morning" Juri stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Are we up stairs from the cafe?" Nikita walked down the hall towards him.

Juri shouted down the stairs "she's awake".

"Ow, please don't shout Juri" Nikita stood next to him not wanting to go downstairs.

Inoue called up the stairs "Nikita, Juri come down", Nikita followed Juri down the stairs "good-morning sleep well".

"Morning, good thanks" Nikita felt sort of uncomfortable.

"Sit, eat" Inoue pointed to the open seat next to Koki.

"I shouldn't the girls will probably be worried" Nikita smiled at Koki, not remembering what she had said last night.

"If you don't eat I will be offended" Inoue siad pushing Nikita toward the table.

"Sure" Nikita sat between Koki and Juri. She smiled at Koki "Hi".

"Hi" Koki said dully.

Nikita began to eat not wanting to offend Inoue "What time do you two have to be at school" Inoue asked.

"In about half an hour" Koki said looking at his watch.

"Is that the time already, I should go I need to change" Nikita put her chopsticks down.

"I'll see you at school" Koki stood up and went upstairs, he didn't know how to act around Nikita since she didn't say anything.

"What's going on with him?" Juri asked he had never seen Koki leave the table before without finishing his food.

"Nikita are you working tonight?" Inoue asked.

"If you need me I will, though I have to start late since we won't finish early" Nikita stood up ready to leave.

"Stop in on your way home and I'll let you know then, see you later" Inoue smiled as Nikita waved goodbye and quickly walked up the road without any shoes on.

As she was walking up the road she tried to remember if she had done something to make Koki act this way towards her. All she was able to remember was the two of them having a good time.

"_I'm home_" Nikita called as she dropped her shoes.

"_Welcome back_" Lia popped her head around the door of the kitchen.

"_So you slept hugging Koki nice_" Abbi said as Nikita entered the living room.

"_What?_" Nikita laughed.

"_You don't remember the two of you were sleeping in the booth_" Abbi looked at her smiling.

"_I woke up in the spare room_" Nikita said shaking her head thinking Abbi was trying to trick her.

"_Seriously look_" Abbi opened her phone to show Nikita the picture she had secretly taken.

"_You looked so cute together_" Lia said sitting down next to Abbi.

"_I don't remember this_" Nikita said handing back Abbi her phone "_Why did you take a picture?"_

"_Shouldn't you be getting ready_" Lia suggested.

"_Fine, leave without me since I may take a while, is my out fit here?_" Nikita asked as she made her way to the stair case.

"_No_" Lia answered. As Nikita dissapeared upstairs.

As Nikita got out of the shower she suddenly remember a dream she had making her blush slightly. Brushing it off as just a dream Nikita quickly got ready.


	14. Chapter 14

The cultural festival.

With festivities running high the school seemed to glow. Koki though was not enjoying it, his foul mood was completely tense. He knew it was going to be a long eventful day.

Koki stood outside the now unrecgonisable classroom. Sighing he entered the room was almost completely pitch black. Koki really wasn't in the mood for today.

"Koki, is that you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yea" Koki moved toward the voice.

"Come towards my voice, you need to put on your outfit" Yamamoto spoke slowly so Koki could find him.

"I'm here, what am i?" Koki walked into the dressing area almost standing on Lia who had been roped in to making the outfits look like they hadn't been shop bought.

"_Lia, what is he?_" Yamamoto asked using all the english he knew.

Lia answered simply "_Vampire_".

Koki understood that word and he rolled his eyes knowing he was going to look ridiculous "Give me" Koki said as he stripped to his boxers. Lia quickly averted her eyes.

Nikita walked in as Koki was stood in his boxers, though getting an eye full she turned away. The atmosphere between them was tense.

"Koki put some clothes on" Yamamoto said handing over his outfit.

"Yea, I guess that's the right thing to do" Koki put the outfit on. "I'm not wearing a cape" Koki said putting in his fake fangs. Koki left leaving Yamamoto confused.

"What was that about?" Yamamoto asked Nikita.

"I wish I knew" Nikita said turning to face Lia "_so Lia what am I?_"

"_Um, vampire_" Lia looked up at Nikita who was glaring "_don't look at me like that, the outfits came as a pair and your the only one it would look good on_" Lia stood so she could hand over the outfit.

"Yamamoto out while I get dressed" Nikita opened the curtain for him. "_What is abbi dressed as?_" Nikita asked as she put on her dress making Lia do the zipper up at the back.

"_A dead clown_" Lia answered shivering at the thought of a clown.

Nikita put on her shoes "_I should help finish set up_".

"_Ok see you later_" Lia smiled sitting back on the floor.

"_Don't spend all day in here_" Nikita joked.

"_I don't think Tatsuya would allow that_" Lia smiled to herself.

Abbi and Daiki were stood outside the dressing room setting up a few things. The two tried not to laugh after seeing Nikita in a dress that was not a usual thing to see.

"Fuck off" Nikita smiled keeping a straight face at Abbi dressed as a dead clown and Daiki as a mummy. The two walked further into the haunted house.

"If you were too ask me you look great" Yamamoto smiled.

"Thank's, that makes me feel slightly better" Nikita laughed.

Koki came into the door way "Yamamoto, Nikita I think we have a bet we need to cash are you coming?" Koki walked away again.

The two looked at eachother and quickly follwed.

The three stood outside the nurse's office. As Koki entered Maru spun around to face the door on his chair "I wasn't serious".

"Too bad we were" Koki looked behind him as Nikita and Yamamoto entered.

"Nice matching outfits" Maru said wanting to change the subject. Nikita got ready to punch Maru for his comment, but Koki grabbed her wrist.

He looked at her and remembered immediantly let go of Nikita's arm "get your revenge later, for now your coming with us" Koki grabbed Maru's arm.

"At least wait until the cover nurse shows up" Maru pulled his arm out of Koki's grip and sat back down.

"I'm here to cover Nakamaru-sensei" A young woman entered behind them.

"Great timing" Yamamoto said.

"Alright, let's go" Koki stood over Maru intimidatingly.

"Ok, you'll find everything you need on the desk and thank you for covering on such short notice" Maru stood up again walking behind Yamamoto and Nikita with Koki behind him so he couldn't run away.

"We have a great day planned for you" Nikita smirked. The three laughed making Maru very uncomfortable.

"Whose getting changed?" Yamamoto asked seeing the curtain closed.

"Noone" Abbi said hugging Daiki from behind.

"Let's see what Lia can do to your outfit" Yamamoto said opening the curtain to see Lia and Tatsuya kissing, the room fell completely silent as the two jumped apart.

"_See you later_" Tatsuya said trying to get away quickly.

"_Yea, later_" Lia blushed completely embarrassed.

Nikita and Abbi walked straight across to Lia their faces plastered with questions. As Tatsuya reached the door Koki pulled him back "no need to run unless your ashamed".

"_Nikita get Koki to let him go_" Lia seemed slightly saddened.

"Koki let Tatsuya leave now" Nikita turned to face him desperate to get things back to normal.

"Fine" Koki released Tatsuya who shot out of the door.

"_Don't say anything_" Lia turned away from everyone because they were still staring. Nikita and Abbi closed the curtain behind them.

"_This is great_" Abbi smiled hugely.

"_I think so_" Lia still seemed sad.

"_Why do you look so worried?_" Nikita asked.

"_Because we didn't want anyone to know, not until we were ready to tell people and now everyone knows_" Lia was worried that since everyone knew things would change.

"_It can stay in this room if you want_" Nikita wanted to see Lia happy. Lia nodded. Nikita stepped through the curtain. A few seconds later she returned.

"_That was quick_" Abbi laughed.

"_Sorted no one will say anything_" Nikita smiled.

"_Thank you_" Lia sat back down in the corner, "_whose next_?"

"_Maru-sensei, he's going to be some sort of doctor do what you like to what he's wearing_" Abbi said opening the curtain.

"_Ok I will see what I can do_" Lia smiled.

"_Lia changing the subject may work on Abbi but not on me we will carry on this conversation later_" Nikita smiled and walked to Maru pulling him forwards.

"_Annoying_" Lia called to Nikita.

"_It's great right_" Nikita and Lia laughed

Tatsuya kicked the banister frustrated as he went to go down the stairs, he felt bad that he couldn't stick up for his relationship. As Tomo passed Tatsuya on the stairs he ignored her "Tatsuya?"

"Huh, what?" Tatsuya turned to see Tomo a few steps higher than him.

"What is with you?" Tomo asked concerned.

Tatsuya shook his had and carried on down the stairs.

"Tatsuya don't ignore me" Tomo had never been ignored by him before.

"Tomo will you keep out of my business for once" Tatsuya shouted.

Tomo was shocked at Tatsuya's attitude towards her but would deal with it later since she wanted to go see Junno.

Junno smiled as he saw Tomo turn the corner. "Your early" Tomo hugged him.

"I can come back later" Junno hugged her tightly and brought her face up to meet his.

"Or you could stay" Tomo kissed him.

"Staying is good" Junno kissed her longer.

"Yea, it's great" Tomo laughed. "But what are you meant to be?" Tomo asked looking him up and down.

"Frankenstein, since I'm tall apparently" Junno shrugged and hugged her again.

"Tomo your late" A classmate called to her.

"I'm coming" Tomo smiled as Junno kissed her and then went inside her class room.

"Is everybody here?" Yamapi couldn't count in the dark.

"Apart from Koki" Yamamoto called.

"Alright we'll start without him, group one will man the shop first so we can compete this afternoon, the rest of you remember you are here to have fun but also try to promote the haunted house" Yamapi took control since he was the class representitive.

"Let's get started people have started lining up outside" Junno said excitedly.

"Where's Koki?" Nikita asked Yamamoto.

"Oh, his girlfriend showed up while you were in the toilet" Yamamoto said as he moved to his place in the haunted house.

Nikita forced a smile "Ok, I'll see you in a bit" Nikita was on the front door letting people in with Inoo.


	15. Chapter 15

Koki stood facing his girlfriend on the roof.

"Koki why are we up here?" she smiled hoping he would forgive her for yesterday.

"I like it up here" Koki took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" she held onto his shirt worried.

"We should talk" Koki pulled her hand off of his shirt and took a step back.

"Nothing good ever comes after that" she tried to get closer to him but Koki pushed her hands away.

"Then you know what I'm going to say" Koki said feeling slightly releived.

"I may know what your going to say but i still need to hear it" she said starting to tear up.

"Crying isn't going to make it better" Koki paused "I like someone else, I'm sorry it's over".

She walked directly in front of him, Koki was slightly shocked when she kissed him. As she pulled back she slapped him as hard as possible and then ran away crying.

Koki sighed as he laid down on the roof. Koki knew he wasn't going back to the classroom anytime soon he still needed to think over everything that had happened recently. Koki laid peacefully on the roof listening to the noises from the festival below.

A/N: sorry for such a short chap! ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Mid morning Yamapi had taken over from Inoo, he stood joking around with Nikita trying to entertain the people still waiting to go inside.

Jomei walked up laughing at the two "I see you restricted it to couples too bad".

"I guess we could let you go in alone" Yamapi said.

"We can't just change the rules for Jomei, why don't you go in with her?" Nikita said pushing Yamapi towards Jomei.

"That would be great" Jomei smiled, "but the queue is huge and I have to go back to my class soon".

"Let's go in" Yamapi smiled toward her opening the door.

It was pitch black inside the classroom, Yamapi knew the layout since he helped set up but didn't know where people had placed themselves.

Jomei jumped as she heard a scream. Inoo came out from the shadows behind them tapping them both on the shoulder making Jomei latch on to Yamapi's arm. Yamapi laughed and she quickly released him.

In front of them was a sign flashing 'graveyard'. Daiki and Abbi layed side by side in cardboard coffins. Abbi moved her hand to readjust herself.

"Abbi don't let go" Daiki said scared of things like this.

"Shh, I'm right here" Abbi put her hand back out to reach for Daiki's. Daiki gripped it tightly but not wanting to hurt Abbi.

"Don't leave me" Daiki said scared.

"I'm not going anywhere, people are coming" Abbi giggled feeling like she was doing a good job in protecting him. Trying to be scary the two sat up.

"Now that is creepy" Yamapi laughed and pulled Jomei around the corner. Hearing the sreams of people in front Jomei got scared and grabbed Yamapi's hand again. He squeezed it to let her know she was safe.

Junno hung upside down unable to move as they approached him they heard a shrill cry as he reached out his hand. "Help me" he called over and over again. The lights around him went out and one came on lighting up his face blood dripping down making Jomei scream because it was so sudden.

As the two moved along Jomei looked at the wall confused "What's this?" she asked.

"You have to feel around in them, you either get something nice or something not so nice" Yamapi made a face knowing what was inside the holes.

"Can we skip this part" Jomei looked worried.

"No" Yamapi pointed to Kame who was crouched in the corner.

"Shit, when did you get there?" Jomei said stepping back slightly.

"Let's just get it over with" Yamapi said placing his hand into one of the higher holes, it made a squelching sound "ugh".

Jomei did the same as Yamapi cleaned his hand "lucky me" she said pulling out a small bag.

"Mind your heads, and welcome to the final stage" Kame laughed evilly.

"What have you done?" Yamapi said not knowing what was to come. Kame just waved them along.

As they stepped through the small doorway, there was a floating picture in front of them. As they stepped to the side to pass it's eyes followed them.

Masaki quiet as always wasn't noticed behind the picture following them. Jomei and Yamapi looked at the next sign completely confused to what it said since Nikit and Abbi had deliberately written it in English. The two carried on walking holding hands tightly.

Yamapi walked in front of Jomei. Then there hands were suddenly separated and she was gone. Yamapi stood confused unable to see anything. Jomei was being held from behind the waist and had covered her mouth so she couldn't scream loudly. Yamapi heard her muffled scream but couldn't hear where from.

The man spoke to Jomei "Jealousy is bad right" Jomei shivered as she felt his hot breath on her neck "you should watch your step, and if you want your phone back meet me at the large park outside school in one hour Jomei" he pushed her back towards Yamapi.

"Let's get out of here" Jomei looked back into the empty darkness as Yamapi led her out.

Yamamoto stood just inside the classroom at the exit "Did you have fun?"

"Yea, it was scary, I have to get back to class" Jomei said walking quickly down the corridor ignoring Nikit and Tomo as she passed. She kept repeeating what he had said to her over and over in her head, she finally realised he had actually stolen her phone as she checked her pockets.

Though she was frieghtened she had decided she would go to the park to meet him unsure who she would find waiting fro her. Impatient Jomei got to the park 20minutes before he had told her to meet him.

As she paced the park she to feel nervous in the silence. Jumping as she heard a group of people heading towards the school her eyes followed them sighing slightly. Jomei turned around to find Maru stood in front of her.

Dumbfounded Jomei couldn't put together a full sentence "Um... Sensei...you".

"I wanted to apologize" Maru said holding out her phone.

"That was you" Jomei said loudly.

"Sorry I wanted to scare you" Maru fidgeted trying to think of more excuses.

"Then why did you mention jealousy?" Jomei being her usual slow self wasn't understanding anything. Jomei took her phone.

"Jomei, it doesn't matter" Maru passed her feeling dissapointed.

"It matter's to me" Jomei stopped him by grabbing hold of his shirt.

Maru turned to face Jomei his face stricken with pain "let go".

"Not until you tell me what's going on" Jomei said tightening her grip.

"Nothing's going on" Maru smiled trying to hide the truth.

"Maru, I've known you for so long I know when your lying, you never lie to me, so why now what are you hiding, will you please tell me the truth because your starting to..." Jomei was interrupted by an impatient kiss from Maru.

"Will you stop now" Maru seemed frustrated since he had given in to everything that was telling him not to.

"You just kissed me" Jomei though slightly happy was unsure if that really just happened.

"No" Maru shot down her reaction.

"Yes, you did why?" Jomei released Maru's shirt.

"Because... because you wouldn't stop talking" Maru knew he wasn't making much sense.

"Kissing me was all you could come up with, tell me what is really going on" Jomei stepped closer to Maru.

"No, I mean I kissed you because I wanted too" Maru had never planned on saying this to Jomei.

Jomei tried not to smile at his revalation seeing how hard it was for him to say "Explain that to me".

"I can't its not right" Maru sighed and tried to step away from her who seemed to get closer.

"What's not right?" Jomei was worried that Maru would try to run away, before she really understood what was going on.

"My feelings" Maru's actions were being manipulated by the way he felt for Jomei.

"What feelings?" Jomei said staring into Maru's eyes.

Maru pulled Jomei into an embrace, Jomei hesitated but hugged him back. "Jomei I..." Maru even now was struggling to say what he truly meant.

"Maru, I like you" Jomei burried her head in Maru's chest completely embarassed.

Maru held Jomei's head close to his chest "I like you too" Maru kissed Jomei's forehead. Jomei looked up at him and smiled brightly. "But I have no right to feel this way" Maru separated them to arm's length apart.

"WHY?" Jomei shouted. She felt she was loosing Maru just after finally getting what she wanted.

"I'm still your teacher Jomei, there are rules I have to follow" Maru said not wanting to think of the consequences for both of them.

"That's not fair" Jomei knew that there were consequences and that's why she hadn't said anything until now.

"I know its not fair that's why I never wanted to say anything because now we're in this position" Maru said taking her hand and entwining their fingers.

"I'm glad you told me, hiding my feelings was killing me" Jomei said wanting to show Maru they were sharing the same feelings.

"You seemed to be having fun with Yamapi" Maru said bitterly.

"If I hadn't been you would never have gotten jealous and we would be back to where we started hiding our feelings" Jomei was slighlty annoyed Maru had brought up Yamapi.

"Of course I was jealous, we will never be in that position again" Maru said.

"Is it strange that I'm glad you were jealous" Jomei smiled.

"Extremely" Maru laughed "But there are still boundaries".

"I get that there are boundries, however I won't let you push are feelings away" Jomei said desperate not to loose Maru.

"But" Maru still couldn't accept things the way they were.

"No more buts" Jomei put her hand up to cover Maru's mouth. Kissing her hand multiple times he moved it out of the way.

Maru pressed their forehead's together. They smiled at eachother never losing eye contact until the moment they kissed. Passionatly connected with eachother completely in sync as their breath mingled together.


	17. Chapter 17

"What time is it?" Nikita asked Yamapi she was starting to get bored working at the cultural festival.

Yamapi checked his watch and smiled "shift change we're free". He pointed to the rest of the class heading towards the room.

"Thank god, I don't know how you do this more than once a year" Nikita yawned stretching her arms above her head.

"Come on, let's go tell that lot it's over" Yamapi opened the door.

"Sure" Nikita stepped inside turning on the lights which didn't make it that much lighter, just enough to see there way.

"Inoo" Yamapi saw him slumped in the corner almost asleep.

"Sorry what?" Inoo laughed.

"We're done, we're getting everyone out come on" Nikita carried on walking.

"Finally I'm starving" Inoo rubbed his stomach.

"Whose next" Yamapi asked as they turned the corner.

"It's the coffins so Abbi and Daiki" Inoo said as they came across Abbi and Daiki who were now in the same coffin kissing.

"I'm terrified great work" Nikita said loudly and sarcastically.

Abbi pulled out of their kiss and turned to face Nikita "Afternoon" Abbi blushed. Daiki sat the two of them up. "Daiki was scared so I thought I would calm his nerves" Abbi shrugged.

"That's really going to help his nerves" Yamapi raised his eyebrows "times up I'm afraid".

"Sure, but I can't get out" Abbi said struggling to get out as they laughed at her.

Yamapi and Inoo lifted Abbi out of the coffin, they put her on her feet. Daiki jumped out the other side. The two smiled to each other.

"Come on, you two can play nice later" Nikita turned to move on.

"Why are the lights on?" Kame questioned still crouched in the corner.

"We get to go have fun now" Inno said excitedly wanting to get out so he could eat.

Kame stood up, "Really, that was quick" Kame ducked into the next room where Misaki stood confused as he put his picture down.

"Can you guy's please get a move on" Nikita said trying to puch through.

"Hang on, we forgot Junno" Yamapi said confused at too how they could have missed him.

"I'll go back with you, the rest of you go have fun" Nikita said pushing Yamapi back to get Junno.

"See you at the talent contest" Abbi said to Nikita.

"Have fun" Nikita said cheekily.

"Junno where are you?" Yamapi said confused he had seen Junno in this place earlier.

"Up here" Junno struggled I can't get down.

Nikita and Yamapi looked up curiously to see Junno tied up "What happened?"

"Everyone thought I was joking when I asked for help, just like you did, the more I struggled the worse it got" Junno looked at the two.

"You left him like this nice" Nikita laughed.

"Get me down" Junno raised his voice.

"How do we?" Yamapi said inspecting the trap Junno was in.

"Cut the ropes" Nikita said pulling a pair of scissors that were used for decoration on the wall. Nikita smirked.

"Wait what?" Junno suddenly looked concerned. Yamapi laughed at Junno squirming.

"Stop moving or I will cut you" Nikita cut Junno's feet free leaving him hanging by his torso. She then cut the rest of the rope letting his body drop to the floor.

"Ow" he said loudly as he stood up brushing himsef off.

"Isn't today you last day shouldn't you be with Tomo" Nikita said starting to walk out of the classroom.

"Yes and I'm late" Junno said running off.

"I'm going to meet the guys and eat are you coming?" Yamapi smiled.

"No I said I would meet Lia until Tatsuya's free, see you at the talent contest" Nikita said walking in the opposite direction.

"See you" Yamapi called.

Nikita lied about having plans to meet Lia, she just wanted to clear her head. Though this was her first cultural festival she knew that she wasn't going to enjoy the rest of the festival. She walked around slowly checking out all the classrooms and avoiding the guys as she saw them not wanting to ruin their fun.

Junno and Tomo decided to check out the first year classrooms where they had joined together to make a market with local traders. The two enjoyed just being together so it didn't really matter what they were doing on this day. Junno saw the perfect ring for Tomo, he wanted to buy it as a secret but with Tomo around that would be a problem.

Lia sat waiting in the second years maid cafe as Tatsuya served her in a very small tight maid outfit. They were making jokes and having fun. Though Tatsuya felt it was quite weird that neither of them had confessed and yet they were already this close.

The guys were having fun testing all the free food samples out side in front of the stage for the contest.

Koki had fallen asleep on the roof because of the lack of sleep the night before was woken up by a loud alarm over the tannoy. "All participants in the talent contest please proceed to the backstage area". Koki groaned as he pulled himself off the cold floor of the roof.

Nikita walked past the second year corridor as the announcement was made. "_Nikita_" Lia yelled from behind making her turn "_Wait for us_". Lia caught up to her. Tatsuya walked out after her.

Nikita laughed loudly "_Nice legs_" Tatsuya didn't have time to change out of his maid outfit.

"_Don't_" Tatsuya laughed feeling uncomfortable as he held Lia's hand.

"_Embarrassed at all_?" Nikita joked.

"_Me, embarrassed never_" Tatsuya said sarcastically.

"_Sarcasm doesn't suit either of you_" Lia shook her head laughing at the comments shared.

"_I thought Abbi and Daiki were meant to meet us here_" Tatsuya wanted to get away from the subject of his legs.

"_Abbi text me her and Daiki wanted to explore_" Lia explained.

"_Probably embarrassed about getting caught earlier_" Nikita laughed.

"_Caught earlier_" Lia questioned.

"_Yea, Abbi and Daiki got close in the coffin earlier_" Nikita said as they reached outside.

"_I'll see you later_" Tatsuya said kissing Lia on the cheek before running backstage.

Lia and Nikita spotted Abbi and Tomo in the crowd at the front next to the stage. As the four stood watching the mime act that was on before the boys, Yamapi, Yamamoto and Masaki joined them in the crowd.

"Up next year 3 class D with 2nd year student" They heard over the tannoy which pu them in high spirits.

"Their singing right"Masaki asked.

"Yea" Yamapi answered.

"_Will I need a translator_" Lia asked Nikita.

"_No, their singing in English_" Nikita smiled.

"_Really what are they singing?_" Abbi seemed shocked that they were singing.

"_They had too choose something that went with the theme the greatest love story, so I thought Romeo and Juliet so their singing Hey Juliet by LMNT_" Nikita sighed at the thought of love.

"_You chose the song_" Lia laughed.

"Their on" Yamamoto pointed.

The six walked onto the stage dressed in gakurans, they did not look as though they fitted on the stage as they waited for the music to start. The crowd was silent not knowing if they were going to perform.

The music started and the guys started singing.

_Hey Juliet - Junno_

_Hey Juliet - Inoo_

_Hey I've been watching you every little thing you do, every time I see you dance in my homeroom class makes my heartbeat fast - Koki_

_I've tried to page you twice but I see you roll your eyes - Daiki & Tatsuya_

_Wish I could make it real, but your lips are sealed that aint no big deal - Kame_

_Cuz I know you really want me - Koki_

_Yeah - all_

_I hear you friends talk about me - Koki_

_Yeah - all_

_When you got me where you want me - Koki_

_Hey Juliet I think your fine you really blow my mind - Junno & Kame_

_Maybe someday you and me can run away - Inoo & Daiki_

_I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo - Koki & Tatsuya_

_Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet - all_

_Girl you got me on my knee's begging please baby please - Koki_

_Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying - Inoo_

_Hey Juliet why do you do this to him - Kame_

_Too far to turn around so I'm gonna stand my ground - Junno_

_Gimme just a little bit of hope, with a smile or a glance give me one more chance - Daiki_

_Cause I know you really want me, I hear your friends talk about - Tatsuya_

_So why you trying to do without me when you got me where you want me - Kame & Daiki_

_Hey Juliet I think your fine, you really blow my mind, maybe someday, you and me can run away I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo - Koki_

_I know you really want me, I hear your friends talk about me, so why you trying to do without me - Junno_

_When you get me where you want me, You don't have to say forever - Tatsuya_

_For us to hang together - Inoo_

_So hear me when I say Hey Juliet - all_

_Hey Juliet - Junno_

_I think your fine you really blow my mind maybe someday me and you can run away, I just want you to know I wanna be you Romeo - all_

_Hey Juliet - Tatsuya_

_Hey Juliet - Daiki_

_I think your fine you really blow my mind maybe someday me and you can run away, I just want you to know I wanna be you Romeo - all_

_Hey Juliet - Inoo_

_Hey Juliet - Kame_

_Hey Juliet, Hey Juliet - all_

_Hey Juliet - Koki_

The crowd doubled in size as they sang. The girls had to fight hard to keep their place at the front. As they walked off the stage there was a huge cheer for them.

As they met up away from the stage area the guys were in high spirits getting a buzz off of performing. "Let's enjoy the rest of the festival" Daiki shouted. Everybody cheered as they walked back inside as it started to rain.

"You guys got pushed away from the front didn't you" Tomo asked.

"Yea, those girls are fiesty" Yamapi laughed.

"What happened to Nikita?" Abbi had lost her in the crowd. Yamapi and Masaki both shrugged.

"She left before we got pushed back, said she was going to work" Yamamoto explained as he began to eat.

"Nikita actually went to work without being told unusual" Abbi seemed slightly concerned that Nikita actually wanted to go to work.

Koki turned around and swiftly headed toward the cafe. The others didn't think anything of it since he hadn't been around at all during the day.


	18. Chapter 18

"Nikita why did you decide to come in early?" Inoue asked as Nikita cleaned some tables.

"The cultural festival wasn't great and I knew you had no staff today so I thought I could earn some extra money" Nikita lied noticibly but tried covering it with a fake smile.

"What really happened?" Inoue sat in an empty booth.

"Nothing" Nikita shook her head.

"Sit down or go home" Inoue said sternly.

Nikita sat down reluctantly "We have customers".

"Juri" Inoue shouted, Juri's head popped out from the back room "take a break from homework and serve while we talk" Inoue smiled.

"Huh, that's not fair" Juri sighed yet he picked up drinks that were ready to be served.

"See he doesn't want to work, I do" Nikita said trying to stand up, Inoue slammed her fist on the table making Nikita return to her seat.

"Unless you tell me what's going on you can go home" Inoue could tell there was something wrong.

"I don't know my head just feels clustered" Nikita wanted to keep working so made a simple explanation.

"Clustered how?" Inoue wasn't going to let Nikita off that easily.

"I'm just over thinking things and I shouldn't" Nikita repeatedly tapped her fingers on the table.

"What things?" Inoue watched Juri to make sure he was ok.

"I don't even know anymore" Nikita smiled.

"Do you not talk with Abbi and Lia or you Mum about these things?" Inoue was concerned that Nikita let things build up.

"No not really, we talk a lot, I just never show how I'm really feeling" Nikita felt slightly annoyed that she had to answer all these questions.

"If you want to talk properly I'm here" Inoue smiled as the door slammed she turned to see Koki had entered.

"I don't but thanks" Nikita said trying not to sound rude. She got up to go back to work not wanting to have to talk to Koki she was glad when students from the school had entered that she could serve.

"Juri go do your homework, Koki sit down" Inoue sighed trying to piece together Koki's actions from this morning and Nikita's now.

"What do you want mum?" Koki sat down.

"What's going on with you?" Inoue asked with a sense of de-ja-vu.

"Nothing why?" Koki was annoyed by her input.

"You were avoiding Nikita this morning" Inoue looked over her shoulder to see she was joking with some customers.

"No I wasn't what makes you say that?" Koki shifted uncomfortably.

"Koki I want to know what's going on between you two" Inoue could tell Koki was lying straight away.

"Nothing" Koki said sternly "But I did brake up with my girlfriend today but I guess that doesn't matter to you since it has nothing to do with Nikita, so why do you care?" Koki wanted to take out what he was feeling on someone and Inour was pushing him now.

"When did this happen? Why do you think I don't care?" Inoue knew Koki could be rude but couldn't understand how he could think she didn't care.

"Today, and you don't care since you keep telling me to be independant" Koki got up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Inoue called after him.

"I have somewhere to be" Koki stormed out of the cafe.

"There is something wrong with him these days" Inoue said to herself as she stood up.

"Inoue its raining pretty bad now, should I bring in the sign?" Nikita asked.

"Sure" Inoue said walking out to the back room.

"I said I would show Lia around a bit so we'll see you later" Tatsuya turned to Lia and smiled "_Ready?_"

"Bye" Abbi, Junno and Kame said in sync making the others laugh.

"_Oh, it's raining_" Tatsuya said dissapointed.

"_What's wrong with the rain_?" Lia opened the door.

"_But, what if..._" Tatsuya was interrupted as Lia pulled him into the rain.

"_Take some risks, plus this way we get away from the watchful eye of your sister_" Lia laughed holding Tatsuya's hand.

"_Yea, sorry about her she's slightly protective_" Tatsuya said and laughed "_Can we not talk about my sister?_"

"_So what should we talk about?_" Lia said jokingly.

Tatsuya stopped in the middle of the street pulling Lia around to face him. Tatsuya pulled her closer caressing her cheek before he kissed her without any interruptions.

Lia taken by surprise pulled out of the kiss. They stared at each other through the rain. They both smiled shyly and kissed again.

"You didn't get far" Daiki laughed.

"We're bothering them again" Yamamoto added.

Tatsuya and Lia slowly separated, keeping their hands held "You all have really bad timing" Tatsuya said.

"Tatsuya why didn't you tell me?" Tomo asked.

"Because you never like anyone I date" Tatsuya answered, Lia pulled her hand away from his thinking it was causing problem, Tatsuya quickly held it again shooting her a reassuring smile.

"Tomo just leave it for now" Junno said trying to pull her away. Tomo followed him sighing.

"_Tatsuya is it ok to let her walk away_" Lia said worried.

"_Yea, I'll talk with her later_" Tatuya smiled.

"Did anybody else notice it's raining and none of us have umbrella's" Yamapi said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny" Abbi pointed out.

"I thought it was" Daiki laughed.

"Idiot" Abbi said pinching his cheeks.

"Can we get out of the rain now?" Tatsuya was now over liking the rain.

The six headed towards the cafe. As Daiki, Abbi, Yamamoto, Tatsuya, Lia and Kame arrived it was only 10pm so they were shocked to find it closed. They usually stayed in the cafe later than this so were all stuck on what to do.

"I guess we go home then" Abbi said slightly curious.

"I guess we do" Kame said agreeing with Abbi. This was the first time since she and Daiki announced they were dating he acknowledge her.

Kame and Yamamoto quickly left after saying their goodbyes. Daiki and Tatsuya would walk the girls home.

"_Tatsuya your minds somewhere else go see Tomo_" Lia sighed.

"_Sorry, no I said I would walk you home and I will, anyway I can't be shown up by Daiki_" Tatsuya pointed to Daiki and Abbi walking in front.

"_Good, and that would be more embarrassing than you in a skirt_" Lia laughed.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Abbi asked.

"You'll find out tomorrow" Daiki said cheekily.

"That's not fair" Abbi whined "how will I know what to wear?"

"You look good whatever you wear" Daiki kissed her cheek.

"Wait" Abbi stopped.

"What?" Daiki stopped slightly in front of her.

"_Lia weren't we suppose to go shopping with Nikita tomorrow_" Abbi said to Lia who was now catching up with them.

"_Oops, we were, I made plans with Tatsuya_" Lia made a face.

"_I did with Daiki_" Abbi and Lia looked at eachother knowing they had messed up.

"_What do we do?_" Lia asked not able to come up with a plan.

"_We cancel with Nikita and say we'll go during the week_" Abbi didn't seem sure.

"_Yea_" Lia agreed.

"Let's go" Abbi said walking again.

"_We're in shit aren't we_?" Lia asked already knowing the answer.

"_Yup_" Abbi said plainly.

"_Are you sure it's ok to cancel?_" Tatsuya questioned.

"_Yea Nikita will understand_" Lia smiled.

Saying their goodbyes they knew Nikita was home seeing light in the house. The two entered together laughing.

A/N: KAT-TUN's pv for 'Run For You' came out today so I was happy and I thought I would give an update! Enjoy


End file.
